A Cullen Loves A Hale
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: When Peter Hale is put in a coma for six years, his daughter Alexis and wife Elizabeth are encouraged by the Hale pack to move to Forks, Washington to be with Liz's brother, Charlie Swan, so Alexis can have some sense of normalcy. What they weren't expecting was for a coven of vampires to come back into town and for one Emmett Cullen to fall in love with Alexis Hale. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, UNDERWORLD OR THE CHARACHTERS FROM TEEN WOLF. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.****

Peter Hale was many things, he was ambitious, manipulative, twisted, evil, a murderer and an all around asshole. But there was one thing that you could never accuse Peter of being, a bad husband and father.

When he met Elizabeth Swan, his entire world changed, she turned his world upside down. Gone were all his nefarious schemes and plots, the only thing he wanted was this woman with dark hair and warm brown eyes, that made him feel alive for the first time in his life. He never thought that he would fall for a human as hard as he did, but he knew in his heart that she was his mate.

So he pursued her until he finally got her to agree to go on a date with him and that was all it took. From then on they were inseperable. Soon Peter told her the truth about his family and what he was, she actually took the news very well.

"Peter I don't care that you're a werewolf I love you for you and I always will."

That night Peter asked her if she would be his mate. He explained to her what that all entailed and that they would be together for life and if she wanted he would have his sister turn her. Elizabeth agreed, but not right away.

Once they were mated, a few days later Peter purposed. Elizabeth was so overwhelmed that she jumped into his arms, kissing him all over causing Peter to laugh.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand time yes! I only have one condition, Peter."

"He smiled down at his mate, "And what's that?"

"I want to go to Washington to tell my brother."

Peter easily agreed. They made they trip up to Forks Washington, it was a quant little town situated in a beautiful forest, The town was much smaller than Beacon Hills, but that really didn't say a lot considering that Beacon Hills wasn't that big either. Peter made his way through the town, toward his soon to be brother - in - law's house, chief Charlie Swan. When they arrived, they sat outside for a moment.

"Nervous?" Elizabeth asks Peter

"Not at all, what's he going to do shoot me?" He says with a laugh.

"Yes."

"Oh please, Liz, It'll hurt, but I'll heal."

"Okay, fine but let's not tell him about the whole werewolf thing." She says.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Finally they both get out of the car, going up to the door, Elizabeth rings the bell, Charlie opens the door, he gasps at the sight of his baby sister and unlocks the screen door.

"Lizzy, it's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Charlie says as he spins her around.

She laughs and pats him on the back so he would put her down, Peter can only chuckle at the happy sight of his beloved mate and her brother. Finally Charlie puts her down when he notices a dark haired man leaning against the house.

"Ah, I see you've brought someone to meet me."

"Yes, Charlie dear," Elizabeth says as she walks over to Peter, taking his hand she leads him back to Charlie.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Peter Hale. Peter, this is my older brother, Charlie Swan.

"Nice to meet you." Peter says as he puts his hand out.

"Likewise" Charlie says as he shakes his hand.

"Wow, kiddo, you're getting married and before me, why don't we go in the house and get little bit better aquanted." Charlie offers and they head inside.

Everything went incredibly well and two months later Elizabeth Swan became Elizabeth Hale. Nine months after that, the apple of Peter's eye was born They named her Alexis Talia Hale. Elizabeth insisted on using Talia's name as her middle name since she was the one that turned Elizabeth in the first place, it was fine with Peter. Alexis was a perfect combination of her parents, she had her mother's dark hair, but her father's stunning blue eyes, she had here mothers nose, but her fathers lips. All in all she was the most beautiful baby the Hales had ever seen. Charlie had come down with his new wife Renee to see the baby and could not have agreed more.

Peter turned out to be an overprotective father as the years went by, he wanted his little princess to always be safe and protected. Talia had to convince him that the only way that was going to happen is if she learned to fight and defend herself. And the sooner they started the better. So Talia took it upon herself to train Lexie, as they came to call her. To Talia's surprise Lexie learned incredibly fast and would only need instructions once to be able to accomplish her task the child was incredibly smart. She learned quickly to harness her powers as to not to hurt the humans, but the amazing thing was that Alexis could transform without the full moon and when she did she was taller and more muscular than the others in the Hale family. This was a little concerning to Talia so had Dr. Deaton examine Alexis. His conclusions were interesting.

"She's a Lycan." Deaton told the Hale family.

"Meaning what exactly," Peter asked while he held his daughter.

"It means that werewolves are human beings that have been changed into humanoid wolves whereas lycans are humanoid wolves. Unlike the werewolf, lycans are said to be smarter. When compared to a werewolf, a lycan is a bit more muscular. While a lycan is said to be religious, a werewolf represents witchcraft."

"Lycans are more difficult to kill than werewolves. To kill a lycan, one should have to sever the spine from its body. They cannot be killed using silver. Their still allergic to it but it isn't fatal, neither is wolfbane or any other thing that can be used on werewolves." Deaton explains.

"So then she immune to all the electricity and wolfsbane shit?" Peter asks.

"Yes, whatever harms a werewolf will not harm her like I said the only way to kill her is to sever the spine, basically taking her head."

"Why is she like this," Talia asks.

"Frankly you all should be, since you are all born werewolves. Lexie is just a little more evolved."

The years went by, the Hale family were completely happy. Peter turned out to be a spectacular father, which in turn helped him appreciate his family even more. But eventually something always happens to interrupt ones happiness.

In this case it was a hunter by the name of Kate Argent that turned 14 year old Alexis' world upside down. Kate had trapped the entire Hale family inside their home and set it a blaze. As luck would have the only ones that weren't home were Peter and Elizabeth, with a shovel Peter was able to remove the wolfbane ash away from the front door and get everyone out, unfortunately his daughter was trapped upstairs. Without hesitation, he ran upstairs grabbed his baby girl and ran back toward the front door. But as soon as he reached it a beam fell on his back, shielding his child he pushed himself to his feet with the beam burning him he tossed 14 year old Alexis to Derek who caught her and ran out of the burning building. Peter collasped under the weight of the beam and was engulfed in flames.

The good thing was that the fire department had shown up at that point and immediately put the fire out on Peter, he was barely alive. He had third degree burns from head to toe, he was rushed to the hospital where he was taken to the burn unit and placed in a coma.

For six months, Elizabeth stayed by her mate, never leaving his side, neither did Lexie. Sure she would go to school, but as soon as school was over she would be back at the hospital with her dad. she would eat, do her homework, and shower there as did her mother. The good thing was that Elizabeth was a writer and as long as she had her laptop she could work anywhere.

The rest of the family thought it was unhealthy the way they were living, but no one could convince, not even Talia. So they had to bring in the big guns.

Charlie walked into Peter's private hospital room and saw his little sister at her desk typing away while his 14 year old niece was lying on the sofa doing her homework. Lexie pick up his scent first,

"Uncle Charlie, what are you doing here?! Have you come to see Daddy?" She askes as hugs her uncle.

"Yeah, Princess, I came to see your dad and talk to your mom. Could you give us a minute, your cousin Laura is outside waitng to take you to the house so you can get some sleep."

Lexie looks at her mother, "Go on honey, you could use a good night's rest. I'll call you if anything changes with Daddy."

Lexie sighs and heads out with Laura.

Charlie sits down next to his sister, "Lizzy, you can't keep doing this, you can't sit here and hope that Peter wake up."

"He will wake up Charlie, I feel it, I know my husband is getting better, it's just going to take some time."

"Okay say that he is getting better, you can't live your life out of this room, it's not healthy for you and it's not healthy for Lexie."

"I will not abandon my husband."

"It's not abandoning your husband, it taking care of your child."

"How can I do that when everything reminds her of her father and the guilt she feels, if he hadn't have saved her he'd be fine."

"Yes and she'd be dead, Do you think Peter could have lived with himself if she had died. Do you think Peter would want you wait around for him to get better? He would want you to move on."

Elizabeth gave Charlie a dirty look and her eyes flickered yellow, by this time they had told Charlie about Werewolves and that She, Alexis and the entire Hale family were Werewolves. He accepted it pretty easy.

Charlie raised his hands, "I didn't mean move on from your mate, I have all the confidence that he'll get better, but if this town is just a reminder for you and Lex, come back to Forks with me for a while until he comes out of it. You need a change of pace a distraction, am I right, Talia?"

Charlie said raising his voice a little higher so that the alpha could hear him better, he knew she was listening. At that point Talia walks in.

"He's right, Liz you need to get out of here for a while, we'll keep an eye on Peter and when he wakes up, I'll tell him where you are. You need to do this for Lexie, she's been telling Derek and Laura it's all her fault her Dad is like this. It would have been better if she had died."

Elizabeth gasped, she couldn't let her child torture herself like that anymore. So whether she likes it or not, They're moving to Forks Washington.

 **Lycan:**

** **Appearance** :**

Human Form: Perfect beauty. Considered to be astonishingly beautiful and physically perfect in every way

Wolf Form: 8 feet tall and hundreds of pounds. Color varies

** **Diet** :**

Human and Wolf Form: Omnivorous. Although in human you have to consume 20,000 calories a day every day(extremely high metabolism)

** **Phasing** :**

You phase(change) of your own free will alone. Phasing is quick and painless. Also, as long as you routinely phase(once every 30 days) you do not age. Wait any longer to phase and you begin to age. You have full control of yourself in wolf form. Possess 25 chromosomes(regular humans possess 23).

* ***Powers And Abilities:****

 ****Human Form** **

\- Physical Enhancement(human form): Body is six times denser than a normal human being' contributes to all of your enhanced abilities in human form.

-Super Strength: Can lift up to 6 tons.

\- Super Strength: Can lift up to 6 tons.

\- Super Speed: Can run up to 100 mph. You can easily outrun any motor vehicle or vampire.

\- Genius-Level Intellect: Possess all seven intelligences and an IQ of 205.

\- Eidetic Memory: Remember everything that's ever happened to you since transformation.

\- Super Stamina: Can exert yourself at peak capacity for 60 days and nights straight, without sustenance or rest, before even beginning to become tired.

\- Self-Sufficiency: Can survive up to 360 days without food.

\- Super Hearing: Can hear something happening up to 1 mile away.

\- Vast Superhuman Durability: Regular bullets, rockets, bombs can't leave a mark on you, high voltage electricity doesn't even phase(bother) you, temperature extremes(hot or cold) does not harm in the very least, even a high moving van can't harm you.

\- Healing Factor: Can heal from any injury instantly without scarring(including organs or missing limbs).

\- Vision Powers: X-ray, micro/macro, telescopic, night(can see clearly in darkness), electromagnetic.

* ***Wolf Form*** *

Super Strength: Can lift 100 tons as a newly changed lycan. Strength doubles every century(200, 400,800) and you CAN physically harm vampires.

\- Super Speed: Can run up to 600 mph. You can easily outrun any motor vehicle or vampire.

\- Super Stamina: Possess virtually unlimited stamina in all physical activities due to your body being unable to produce fatigue toxins.

\- Self-Sufficiency: Can survive without eating for up to 800 Sense of Smell: Can smell what someone is wearing from up to 6 miles away. Can distinguish between different colognes, humans and vampires/lycans as well. Your sense of smell is so acute that you can remember what something smells like for up to 4 weeks and can smell gunpowder even if there has been a gunfight up to 4 days ago since your arrival.

\- Super hearing: Can hear a penny drop from 6 miles away and can pick out a single voice in an entire city easily.

\- Immortality: Biologically immortal.

\- Vast Superhuman Durability: Regular bullets, rockets, bombs can't leave a mark on you, high voltage electricity doesn't even phase(bother) you, temperature extremes(hot or cold) does not harm in the very least, even a high moving van can't harm you. Even something as devastating as a nuclear bomb can't harm you.

\- Healing Factor: Can heal from any injury instantly without scarring(including organs or missing limbs).

\- Vision Powers: X-ray, micro/macro, telescopic, night(can see clearly in darkness), electromagnetic.

\- Mind Control: You have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories.

\- Dream Manipulation: You can control human dreams and subconscious. You can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams.

 ****Weaknesses:****

\- Silver: Although can only "harm" you in wolf form. Even then, due to your healing factor, only decapitation can kill you(silver bullet in the heart CANNOT kill you).

\- Magic


	2. Moving To Forks

To say that 14 year old Lexie was pissed that she and her mom had moved to Forks Washington was a complete understatement, she was livid. Not only was she taken from her father and her pack, she was taken away from the one place she called home. But she had to admit the area was very pretty, and Alexis did enjoy the rain.

So as they drove through town following police chief Swan to their destination, Alexis sighed and decided to make the best of it. And once her father was well she'd go back home. And it wasn't like she was going to be completely alone, the Hales would be coming up to visit every now and then, so that the pup didn't feel abandoned.

Her Uncle Charlie drove them to a house one street over from his where there was a nice two story house that he had rented for them, It had four bedrooms 3 1/2 baths, so Lexie got her own bedroom with a shower. The moving van arrived a short time later and they began to unload their furniture. As they did that Alexis ask permission from her mother if she could check out the area, once her mother said yes Lex was gone. She heads straight for the woods to do some sniffing around. The area was completely different from the woods in Beacon Hills, everything was greener. It was mostly pine trees, Lex was going to have to adjust. She searches the area for any sign of danger and about two miles out she catches the scent of something she had never smelled before. She filed the scent away in her memory for later, as she explored she started to feel a little homesick. She knew that her Alpha would come visiting every now and then in order to train with her, help her get better control of her lycan form. Talia had gotten all the information she could on lycans so that she could train Lexi better and make her more comfortable in her form. So with her aunt's help Lexi accepted that she was different from the rest of the Hale family, but not by much, since the lycan blood ran in their veins, according to Deaton. It only activated in Lexie.

But those visits wouldn't be as long as Alexis would like, the Hales were sworn to protect Beacon Hills so Talia could only stay gone for so long. So it would be her mother, her, and her uncle Charlie.

The years passed slowly, and Alexis did her damnest to occupy her time, her mother had become principal at Forks High School, and Alexis became the star althelete at the school, in everything from soccer, to volleyball, basketball and soccer. Her abilities as a lycan made it all possible. So by the time her junior year rolled around she was a very popular jock. She and her mother got frequent progress reports on her father. From what the doctors could tell, there was no change but from the ears and nose of a werewolf, Peter was slowly healing. Alexis and her mother would take monthly visits to see Peter. They would talk to him and tell him that he wasn't forgotten and that he was still loved.

It was Lex's junior year when things changed. There had been rumors that a new family had moved down from Alaska, a doctor, his wife, and his five adopted children. The kids would be starting school at Forks High School that fall. Lexie wasn't the least bit interested until her mom came home one afternoon during summer registration.

"We have a problem." Elizabeth tells her daughter, as Lexie lies on the couch reading a book. She looks up noticing the alarmed look on her mother's face.

"What happened?"

"The new family coming from Alaska is actually a coven of vampires."

Lexie's lip curls back in a snarl, "Are they a danger to the town?"

"I wouldn't think so, the head of the coven is the new doctor, which means he has controlled his blood lust."

"How did you figure it out," Lexie asks.

"Dr. Cullen came in to register his children for class, fortunately I have that habit of masking my scent since our first encounter with those nomad vampires. But his scent hit me and I knew."

"Should we tell the pack?"

"Absolutely, I'll call Talia right now."

"What about Uncle Charlie?"

"I don't think so but we'll see what happens. "

Elizabeth gets on the phone with Talia, she tells her everything that has happened and wants to know what she should do.

"We'll be up there to talk this in person." Talia tells Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tells her daughter that the pack is on their way up, that they should arrive roughly in 14 hours. By the following morning the pack had arrived. Elizabeth and Alexis were in the process of making breakfast when they arrived so the quantity was increased. Alexis happily hugged her Aunt and Alpha, then her uncle, along with her three cousins. She showed them to their rooms, telling Derek he would have to sleep on the pull out bed.

"That's fine, Lexie."

"Unless the girls want to sleep in my room then you can have the spare."

Laura and Cora looked at each other and nod, it was only fair, Lexie had a king size bed anyway. Once they were situated they all went back downstairs for breakfast and as they ate they talked about the Cullens.

"We masked out scents the minute we got into Washington, but as soon as we got into town it reeked of vampire. Is there a lot of vampire activitity here? Talia asks.

"Several have passed through without incident, it's like they know this territory is claimed.

"Maybe these Cullens are the ones who claim it." Seth adds.

"Maybe so, oh I did want to tell you this, I got a good look at the leader of the coven Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he's very strange."

"Why do you say that?" Laura asks.

"Instead of red eyes like I've seen on some of the nomads, his were a golden color."

"That is odd, I'll have to ask Deaton about that, you know what we better not wait til we get home, Derek, call Deaton and tell him about this vamp's eyes."

Derek nods to his mother and get on the phone, he steps out on the porch so he can talk to Deaton in peace. A few minutes later, Derek comes back in.

"Deaton says that those vampires are known as vegetarian vampires."

The entire pack gives him a weird look, Derek rolls his eyes, "Meaning that they only feed on the blood of animals."

What's with the gold eyes?" Cora asks

"Deaton says that they're eyes are golden because they feed on animal blood, and that they less likely to be a danger to humans." Derek explains.

"He also said that when their eyes are black it means they haven't fed for a while. And that even though they are vegetarians, it doesn't mean they can't slip up."

"So what do we do, Talia?" Elizabeth asks.

Talia thought for a moment, For as long as part of her pack was in forks, this place was their responsibility as well.

"For now, nothing, but if you see that any of them slip up, we won't hesitate to slaughter them. And in this instance you especially, little one, will have to pay close attention to them since you'll have more contact with them than your mother." Talia tells her niece.

Lexie nods, taking her assignment seriously.

After the meeting and breakfast, the cousins went exploring the surrounding area, they masked their scents and transformed so they could play hide and seek, normally Alexis won at this game because of her superior lycan senses and agility, but today she tuned it down a bit to be on equal playing field with her cousins.

Alexis was in the middle of hunting for her cousins when she came across an interesting sight. She saw a very tall, muscular man taunting a full grown grizzly bear, she was about to interfere when the wind shifted and she caught the scent of the vampire. Alexis crouched down in the tree to watch what was going to happen. The young man, at least 6' 5" tall with black hair a muscular body, big golden eyes and a dimpled smile, she knew it was dimpled because of the smile that graced his perfect lips the entire time. The man was beginning to anger the bear by punching and lightly smacking it while he circled the bear. Until finally the bear had enough, it lunged for the handsome young man. latching on to his arm, the bear began to shake violently. The vampire laughs, he picks up the bear and tosses it. The bear skids to a stop and rushes the vampire again causing the vampire to side step him.

Alexis found this all to be cruel and inhumane, that vampire was only playing with his food. Well Alexis would put a stop to that, making sure her scent was fully masked even if she touched him, she snuck up behind him. As the bear made one more run at the vampire she reach up and with all her strength swiped at the vampire knocking him into the forest. The bear froze at seeing this, it stare at Lexie for a little while then turned and walked into the forest. With that Alexis bid a hasty retreat before she got caught.


	3. The Hales and The Cullens

When she got home the others were already there.

"What happened to you?" Laura asked her baby cousin.

"I uh, ran across one of the vampires."

Everyone in the room gasps, "Did he hurt you?" Elizabeth asks as she hugs her daughter.

"No he never saw me, I was actually watching him hunt a grizzly bear, what an asshole. He was toying with the bear, trying to piss it off into a blind rage.

Cora looked at her cousin her eyes narrowed, "And you couldn't leave well enough alone."

Talia's head falls forward, "What did you do?"

Lex twiddles her fingers, "I might have snuck up behind him and gave him a swipe launching him into the trees so the bear could get away."

"ALEXIS!" the adults cry while the cousins are rolling with laughter.

"What if he wasn't alone?"

"Oh, he was, I checked."

"That's not the point he could have spotted you." Seth tells her.

"I covered my scent, Uncle, even when I touched him all he's going to smell are japanese cherry blossoms."

"Don't you ever do something like that again, do you understand me!"

"Yes, Mom, I understand, not ever again." Meanwhile the cousins are still rolling on the floor.

When Emmett came stumbling out of the woods his bear was gone, he had no idea what had happened, but it felt like he was hit by a freight train. He sighed and brushed himself off.

"Well, I guess a mountain lion will have to do." he said as he went in search of his prey.

He thought it was weird that something hit him that had enough strength to launch him into the trees. He couldn't imagine what it was. Before he left, Emmett searched the area, but found nothing, the only thing he picked up was the smell of Japanese Cherry Blossoms, which he thought was strange being in the middle of nowhere. But he shrugged it off and went on hunting for that mountain lion.

When he got home, Edward burst out laughing, "How were you launched into the trees?"

Everyone looks at Emmett, "I don't know, one minute I'm toying with a bear the next thing I know I land in some trees."

Jasper looks up concerned, "Did you search the area?"

"Yeah there was nothing, except."

"Except what?"

Except I did catch the hint of Japanese Cherry Blossoms for some reason, but that's it.

"That's weird, what would cherry blossoms be doing so high in the mountains?" Alice asks.

"I don't know but they smelled so good." Emmett says as he walks upstairs to his room to take a shower.

The others just look at each other and shrug.

A few weeks go by and Aug 17th has rolled around, time for the first day of school. The Cullens get there early, this year Rosalie and Emmett would be juniors while everyone else would be sophmores. They stood around the parking lot getting a good look at all the students coming into school.

Edward sighs, "Looks like an ordinary group of kids." He says in a bored tone.

"Yeah looks like there nothing special-"

Emmett is cut off by a black Dodge Challenger coming into the parking lot, it's speakers are blaring out the song Sound of Madness by Shinedown. He watches as the car cruises right passed them and parks across the lot from them. The car idles for a bit with the song on full blast until the engine finally cuts off. Emmett is dying of curiosity to see who get out of the car. He was not expecting to see this petite young woman with an incredible body and a killer tan get out of the car. She had long black hair and has a pair of Aviator Sunglasses on, she was dressed all in black with a pair of knee high black boots. Emmett gasped when she took off her sunglasses, she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Those blue eyes immediately started scanning the parking lot, Alexis had picked up the scent of vampire the minute she pulled into the parking lot, her eyes flashing yellow at the threat. Once her eyes locked on to the Cullens she looked over each and every one of them. This was her first time seeing the most of the coven, she was not impressed, yes they were beautiful and she could tell they had powers, but compared to her and her pack, they were weak, except for the large male. Her eyes locked on his as he stared at her for a minute, she gave him a smirk and a wink. 'Asshole,' she thought as she grabbed her book bag and heads toward the school.

"Earth to Emmett," Alice says as she waves a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?"

Jasper walks up to Emmett and hands him a handkerchief, Emmett gives him a questioning look.

"To wipe the drool off your chin." Jasper says in a serious tone causing both Edward and Alice to laugh. Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms.

She didn't see the big deal, yeah the human was very pretty, but not so much that Emmett had to keep staring. It made Rosalie angry that Emmett was showing such an interest in the human. Not because she was jealous, she only felt a sisterly love for Emmett, but because he might be stupid enough to try to pursue her and put their family in danger.

Once upon a time, the Cullens thought that Emmett and Rosalie would become mates, but it didn't work out that way. Emmett only saw her as a sister and Rosalie played for the other team, though it wasn't until recently that she came out now that things were more open.

Emmett watched as the blue eyed girl made her way up the stairs toward the school, he could have sworn there was an extra sway in her hips. As he watched her walk away, Emmett realized he was hooked. He wanted nothing more than to get to know this girl. While his siblings laughed at him for his reaction, Emmett decided to pursue this mysterious girl with the blue eyes. But Rosalie caught his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go check out the school."

"By school you mean that girl, I don't think so."

"Ah, come on, Rose, I just wanted to do some harmless flirting."

"No, I can't let you run the risk of exposing us, suppose you lose control and attack her?"

"Oh he wants to attack her, Rose, but not the way you think." Jasper says as he felt the waves of arousal coming off of Emmett.

"Ah, Emmett, control your thoughts, you don't even know the girl." Edward tells him, "Besides she's human."

Alice's face suddenly lights up, "Maybe Emmett just found his mate." She states as she takes Emmett's hand.

"He looks down at the little pixie, "You think so?"

"Maybe, I can't see anything right now." Alice tells him.

A grin forms on Emmett's face, "Maybe I have." 


	4. A Year With Emmett

When Alexis reaches the top of the steps, she is nearly tackled by her friend Samantha. They hug and laugh as if they hadn't seen each other in months, which they hadn't. As soon as school let out Alexis and Elizabeth went back to Beacon Hills to be with the pack and with Peter.

"Lexie! It's so good to see you, how was your summer, nice tan."

"Thank you, it was a great summer got back just before registration. The cousins took me to Oceanside to surf then to San Diego, it was a lot of fun."

"Samantha gives her a concerned look, "And your dad?"

"The doctors say that he's healing just very slowly, that it's better to keep him in the coma. But at least he's not getting any worse."

Samantha had know Alexis since freshman year and knew that Lexie's dad was in a coma. She knew that Lexie and Principal Hale spent the entire summer in California taking care of Mr. Hale.

"So are we going to nationals again this year Captain Hale?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Damn right we are, have to defend our title." Alexis told her friend."

"Ooh, did you hear about the new family that moved down from Alaska?"

"Yeah, I just saw them in the parking lot."

"No way, and?" Samantha asked

"And what?"

"What do they look like?"

"Like people, what do you mean what do they look like? There's five of them, two seem to be our age while the other three look to be a year younger."

Suddenly Samantha grabbed Lex's arm and drags her to the parking lot, but the Cullens have already left. She gives Lex a disappointed pout.

"Man I wanted to see them before class."

"I'm sure we'll have some classes with the older two, calm down."

The girls walk arm in arm to their first class, every one was greeting each other and asking how their summer went. Alexis got many hugs from all her friends and they ask her if they were winning nationals again this year.

"Of course we are." Lex answers confidently.

When they walk into their biology class, they see that one of the Cullens is in class with them, Rosalie. Samantha immediately perks up.

"You didn't tell me she was gorgeous." Samantha whispers as she checks out Rosalie.

Rosalie smirks at the comment, but when she looks up she gasps at the sight of Samantha. Rosalie had never seen a more beautiful girl in all her life. Samantha has flaming red hair that framed her beautiful porcelain skin flawed with just a few freckles on the nose, she has red pouty lips and a brilliant smile. Rosalie has never once thought a human as beautiful before but this one was definitely beautiful. She smiles at the red haired beauty, Samantha blushes, and Alexis' eyes narrow.

"It looks like I caught the blonde beauty's attention," Samantha tells Lex.

"Yeah, looks that way."

Samantha pulls Lexie over to go sit next to Rosalie, they strike up a conversation, much to the irritation of Lexie. Not that she had a thing for her best friend, it was just that she didn't want the vamp near her friend. Lexie rolled her eyes as the girls flirted with each other, she decides to pay attention to Mr. Molina instead. Once class is over Samantha skips off towards Lexie with a happy grin on her face.

"I got her number!" Samantha tells her best friend in a sing-song voice.

"Good for you." Lexie tells her in the same tone.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That the first Cullen we meet and I got her number."

"I couldn't care less about the Cullens."

"Yeah, right we'll see about that."

They head to their English class and immediately Lexie catches the scent of male and female vampire, she sighs, that could only mean one thing. Sure enough, it was the big guy in class, the one that she swiped at in the woods, the asshole.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking, she was telling him about the girl she had met and he was making fun of her because of what she had told him earlier in the day, when suddenly he caught the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms he looked up and noticed the girl from the parking lot had just entered the room with who Emmett could only assume was Samantha. Lexie tries to pull Samantha to sit in the front but Samantha wouldn't hear of it, she starts pulling Lex toward where Rosalie and Emmett are sitting. She goes and sits next to Rosalie, leaving Alexis no other choice but to sit next to Emmett.

Emmett smiled at her, "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Emmett Cullen."

Alexis sighs, Talia told her to keep an eye on them, which meant she had to be friendly. She turned and gave Emmett a brilliant smile causing his breath to hitch, he had never seen a more lovely smile.

"I'm Alexis Hale.

Emmett furrowed his brow for a second, "Any relation to the principal?"

"Yeah, she's my mom."

"Oh well, I guess I should behave myself when it comes to you."

Alexis smiled, "Yeah I guess you should."

Emmett gave her a beautiful dimpled smile and Alexis couldn't help but think how handsome he is, even though he's a vampire.

As the day progresses, it turns out that Samantha and Alexis have a lot more classes with the Cullen siblings, either together or indivdually. And the more Samantha and Rosalie get to know each other the more they like each other. The same could not be said for Emmett and Alexis, she avoids him like the plague. He was nice enough but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

And that's how it went the entire school year, Alexis avoiding Emmett, but he always shows up at all of their matches, be it vollyeball, basketball and soccer. He never misses a game and he never stopped pursuing Alexis. Until one day in the spring a black Camero was parked outside the school. It was the day that Samantha and Lex had carpooled to school, so Lexie had decided to wait for Samantha down by the car, she didn't want to see her with her girlfriend and she didn't want to be around Emmett.

As Alexis walked down to the parking, she spotted a very familar black Camero and standing there leaning against it was a very familar figure. He was dressed all in black with a black leather jacket on and aviator sunglasses on. He had his arms crossed as he waited for his baby cousin. His head shot in Alexis' direction when he caught her scent, he smiled at the sight of her.

"Derek!" Lexie screamed when she saw her older cousin catching the attention of several students including one Emmett Cullen, he frowned at the sight of Lexie throwing herself in the arms of this strange male. Emmett growled under his breath.

By this time Samantha had already been told that they were vampires and that she needed to keep it to herself, which she thought was ironic considering that her best friend was a lycan and probably already knew that the Cullens were vampires anyway. Sam had tried on different occaisons to convince Lexie to give Emmett a chance, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"It wouldn't work out." Was all Lexie ever told her.

Samantha looked at Emmett and smirked, she decided to mess with him.

"Man that Derek is one hell of a hot guy. He's built, mysterious has the most gorgeous green eyes, he dotes on her like you wouldn't believe. Yeah they'd make a great couple if only…"

By this time Emmett was seeing red, he was so pissed off. He couldn't stand the thought of Alexis being with anybody else, he turned to look at Samantha.

"If only what?"

"If only they weren't cousins, that's Derek Hale from California. He's probably here to check up on her, he does this every year without warning. Why do you think the rest of the guys that like Lex are like, 'Whatever,' when they realized who she's talking to?"

"So I'm the only jealous jerk out here?"

"Yep."

Derek spins his cousin around, he gives her a kiss on the cheek, "You're looking good, pup, how are things this year?"

"We won nationals in volleyball and basketball and of course we're winning nationals in soccer this year too."

"Good, I heard you're having a little guy problem."

Lexie huffed, "Did my mom tell you?"

"No my mom told me, Aunt Liz just happened to mention that there's a guy that hasn't left you alone all year."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can, pup, but I want to make it clear to him that he needs to leave you alone, and I know just who he is."

Derek motioned with his eyes, Alexis turned around to see Emmett coming half way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Derek pushes off his car.

"Stay here."

He walked up to Emmett and got in his face, "You need to leave Alexis alone or you and I are going to have a serious problem."

Emmett smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is."

Then Derek shoved him back hard, making Emmett almost fall.

"I'm being serious, asshole, stop stalking my cousin, or you're going to have to deal with me."

With that, he takes Alexis by the arm and leads her to his car. Derek gets in the car, and peels out.

After that warning, Emmett stayed clear of Alexis, but that didn't mean he still didn't spy on her every once in a while. It annoyed him to no end that she would go out with other guys, but was glad to see that their relationships never got very far. By the end of the year, Emmett was completely frustrated, he desperately wanted to be with Alexis, but couldn't figure out why she wanted nothing to do with him, Samantha kept telling him,

"It just wouldn't work out, Emmett, you're too different."

But Emmett couldn't see it, besides the obvious, they had everything in common. They were perfect for each other, he just couldn't understand why she resisted. One way or another he was going to get her to go out with him at least once.

It never happened, the end of the year came and Emmett was devistated to learn that the Hales never stayed in Forks for the summer. They always went to California for the entire summer. Samantha ended up telling him why.

"Her dad's in a coma, so they go spend the entire summer with him at the hospital."

"Why don't they live there?" Edward asks.

"Alexis and her mother were spending all their time there, it got so bad that Lex would get out of school and go straight to the hospital, her mom was worse, she never left Mr. Hale's side. And since she was a writer at the time she could afford to stay with him. The family finally convinced Mrs. Hale to move here to be with her brother, chief Swan. That it was in Lexie's best interest, that they move away, and so here they are."

"I had no idea Mrs. Hale was related to Chief Swan." Alice says

"Yeah he's her older brother."

"Oh so they'll be gone all summer?" Emmett says with a pout

"Yeah but don't worry, Emmett, three months will pass by pretty quick, you'll see."


	5. Senior Year Begins

Three months seemed to drag on for Emmett, everyone tried to convince him to give up, but he just couldn't. There was something special about Alexis Hale that drew him to her, he didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out. He was pretty convinced that she was his mate, he just needed a way to get her to see it too.

When Lexie and Elizabeth got home from California, they were in for a shock, Bella, Charlie's daughter, had just moved from Arizona. Lexie and Liz couldn't have been more pleased, they went to Charlie's house to see Bella.

"Bella, it's been such a long time since we've seen you sweetheart, how are you?"  
Liz asks in a happy tone as she hugs her niece.

Bella blushes and shrugs, "I'm fine, I guess, trying to get used to the big change."

"Yeah I know what you mean, that's how I felt when we first moved up here, but it grows on you like slow growing mold." Lexie tells her causing Bella to laugh.

"So what year are you starting," Liz asks.

"This will be my junior year."

"Ah well, Lexie graduates this year, so she can show you around if you like."

"Yeah that'd be great, at least I'll know one person in school."

Bella asks Lex how her dad is doing, she knows he's in a coma, but that's about it. Lex explains that everyday her dad is getting better, but still hasn't woken up yet. And as they're talking, Charlie's welcome home present arrives for Bella, a beat up 1960's red Chevy pick up that Bella instantly falls in love with. They talk for a little while with the boy, Jacob, who brought the truck and find out him and Bella use to play together when they were younger.

Alexis is instantly wary of this Jacob kid, she can smell that he's not normal and if the research she has done over the years means anything, then this kid is one of those wolf shifters she had read about it the Quileute legends, she needs to tell her uncle Charlie about it, the shifters can't be trusted, they run on emotions and can accidentally lash out at someone. As Bella and Jacob talked, Alexis pulls Charlie aside while Billy talk to her mom.

"Charlie, you need to be careful with letting Bella get too close to Jacob."

Charlie gave her a strange look, "Why?"

"Because he can be dangerous. He's what is known as a shifter, from what I can tell, his powers are still dormant, but they will be, and once they are he will be unpredicatable and dangerous."

"Oh and your not?"

Lex smirked, "I'm very dangerous, Uncle Charlie, the difference is Bella and you are pack, I would never hurt my own pack. Plus I have 15 years of tranforming under my belt, I know how to control myself. When he finally changes he'll run mostly on emotion, so he's likely to lash out on accident, just keep Bella away from him if he starts with a fever."

Charlie studies his niece and nods, "Okay I know you're only looking out for us"

"Of course, you're pack, even if you're not Lycan, and don't worry Charlie I'll watch over Bella."

"Thank you, Lexie."

Lex only nodded.

The next day school started and, of course, it was drizzling. The Cullens had arrived early like they always did, Emmett was automatically looking for Alexis to see if she had arrived yet. When he heard the familiar rumble of the engine of her car and Godsmack from the speakers, he perked up. Alexis parked her car sat in it listening to her music, she was waiting for Bella.

Jasper chuckled, "Your lady love has arrived."

Emmett pushed Jasper, "Just wait, Jazz, this year I'm going to get her to go out with me."

"Yeah, maybe if you stop stalking her." Edward adds.

"I do not stalk her!"

All four Cullens give Emmett a deadpan look.

"Alright, so I stalk her, I can't help it. She is everything I could want in a mate and more."

"Well you need to stop, you're freaking her out." Samantha tells him as she plays with Rosalie's hand.

"She says that you're acting all creepy and shit. Why don't you ignore her instead, Lex hates to be ignored, and I bet you she's going to come talk to you. Just be civil, don't go out of your way to talk to her. It will drive her nuts that you suddenly stopped pursuing her. Oh I just got an idea, why don't you talk to other girls, that should get her really jealous." Samantha explains.

"Why would she be jealous, she doesn't even like me." Emmett states in a dejected tone.

"That's where you're wrong, Big Guy, she totally likes you."

"How do you know."

"I've been her best friend for four years, I know her, plus I see how she looks at you when you're not paying attention. The only reason that she won't go out with you is because she's convinced that it wouldn't work out, that you're too different."

"Are you basically telling me to play hard to get, and to flirt with other girls in front of her?"

"Yes," Samantha says

Emmett thought about it for a second, what did he have to lose, hounding her definitely was not working, and charming her didn't seem to work.

"I'll do it."

"A word of caution, Alexis' younger cousin is starting today, don't mess with her cousin, that will piss her off to no end." Samantha advised.

"Right, no flirting with the cousin."

At that moment Alexis shuts off her car and gets out of the car. Samantha gives Rosalie kiss, and walks over to Alexis giving her a hug asking how her dad was.

"Everyday he's getting better, they keep debriding his burns so that they don't get infected, but they can definitely see improvements." Alexis tells her best friend.

Lex briefly looks back to see if Emmett is there and to her surprise and disappointment he's not staring at her, he's laughing with his brothers and sisters. Samantha smirks at Lex's reaction, she knew this was going to work. Lex notices that the Cullens are heading inside and Emmett just nods to her and keeps going.

Alexis feels sad and relieved at the same time. Sad because no matter how annoying Emmett is, she likes him and likes his attention as weird as that sounds. But she is also relieved, she knows that a Lycan and a vampire could never be together, they were too different.

Samantha studies her friends face, "You like him, don't you."

"Like who?"

"Don't play dumb, you like Emmett."

"No, I don't."

"You know for being a supernatural creature, your a terrible liar."

"I am not a terrible, liar!"

"Then I guess it only comes when we're talking about Emmett, why won't you give him a chance?"

Alexis sighs, "You know why, we are two entirely different species we could never make it work. If he was human, I could turn him and we could be happy together, but he's not and I don't know how he would react if he knew the truth.

"Why don't you tell him, if he reacts badly then you'll be rid of him and if he doesn't you can be together." Samantha suggests.

"I have to ask Talia, if she says it's okay then I will, if not, things will remain the same."

"Yeah, talk to your aunt and see what she says," Samantha agrees she looks around, "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for my little cousin, she should be along any minute."

Sure enough, a red pickup truck pulls into the school parking lot. Bella spots her cousin, she goes and parks next to her car. Taking a nervous breath, Bella gets out of her truck. Alexis immediately hugs Bella.

"It's just school, don't be nervous." Bella nods taking in another deep breath.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Samantha Davis. Sam this is my little cousin from Arizona, Bella Swan."

"Lexie you're only a year older than me."

"I know but I'm always called the little cousin, I just wanted to try it out for once." Alexis says with a laugh.

Putting an arm around her insecure and shy cousin, she leads her towards the office to get her schedule.

"So Bella are you going to try out for any sports?" Sam asks.

Bella blushes, "No, I'm no good at sports, I'm a huge klutz, all the sports talent went to Lexie."

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Read mostly, laying out in the sun, but I guess I can't do that here." Bella says with a shutter as she hears thunder in the distance.

"You don't like the rain?"

"No, I don't like being wet and cold, I'm a desert person."

"You'll get used to it, cousin, but then again I like the rain."

"But wasn't Beacon Hills sunny?"

"Yeah well, I like the sun too."

Lex looks up at the sky and can see the storm clouds rolling in, "Come on let's get inside before the downpour starts."

They go into the office, Samantha and Lex say hello to the receptionist. Lex asks if her mom is in, the receptionist tells her to go on back. Lex takes her cousin to her mom's office.

"Mom, I present to you, my little cousin."

Bella bumps her cousin's hip, "Are you going to introduce me like that to everyone?"

"No of course not, Laura, Derek, and Cora do that to me, I would never do that to you in public."

Elizabeth smiles, "Try not to be to nervous, Bells, you're going to be the shiny new toy for a while but it will pass. If you need anything though, you go to Lexie or come straight to me and I'll handle it." Elizabeth says as she hands Bella her schedule.

"Thanks, aunt Liz."

"Okay off to class with you the bell is about to ring."

Alexis and Samantha walked Bella to her first class and tell her if she wanted they would walk her to all her classes. Bella politely declines, saying she was going to have to find her way around the school by herself eventually. The girls nod and head off to their own class.

Their first class of the day was English Lit. and wouldn't you know it, Rosalie and Emmett were in their class. Rosalie's face lights up when she sees Samantha, she motions for her girlfriend to sit next to her. Emmett is talking to another girl in class, who is stunned that he is talking to her in the first place. He looks up when he sees Alexis enter the room, then turns back to his conversation with the pretty little blonde. A flash of hurt shows briefly in Alexis' eyes but then she thought.

'It's better this way, he'll finally get over his obession with me.'

So instead of sitting with Samantha and Rosalie, Alexis goes to sit with some of the other jocks that were in the room mostly the guys from varsity football. They welcomed her with open arm, she has dated several of the guys but they always broke up and end up being good friends. While Emmett was talking to the pretty blonde, he looks up and notices that Alexis was nestled in the middle of several guys from the varsity football team. He had to suppress a growl and quickly looks away.

As the day progresses Lex discovers that she had more and more classes with either both Emmett and Rosalie or just Emmett. It was killing her to see that he was no longer interested in her, but she kept up the mantra in her head.

'It's for the best, it's for the best, it's for the best.'

When school ended and Lex was making her way to her car she noticed that Bella was sitting in her truck looking very upset. She went up to her truck and knocked on the window.

"Alright, Bells, whose ass to I need to kick?" This causes a small smile to appear on Bella's face.

"Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? What the hell did he do to you, if he laid one finger on you, I'll kill him."

"No, it wasn't like that. This afternoon after gym, I walked into biology class where Mr. Molina assigned me to a lab table with Edward, but when I passed in front of the fan, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He covered his nose and gave me the most hated look I have ever seen. The whole time in class, he sat as far away from me as possible, like I had offended him in some way. And as soon as class was over he bolted from the room."

"I know he's a stranger and that I shouldn't let it get to me but it did, it hurt a lot."

By this time Alexis was so pissed that she had to bite back a growl. She knew exactly what happened. According to Dr. Deaton, vampires have what are called singers, meaning that a certain human's blood calls to them. From what Bella described it's obvious that Bella is Edward's singer, but the difference from what Deaton had told her, Edward is resisting the call. That's why he was acting so weird towards Bella. Nevertheless, Alexis wasn't going to let that vamp come anywhere near her cousin. She's rip his throat out with her teeth before she let that happen.

"Don't worry about Edward, Bella, he's just some stuck up rich boy and he was just being an asshole. And apparently being an asshole runs in the family. Edward Cullen is not worth any of your time or effort to understand what his problem is. But I tell you one thing, if he comes at you again, he and I are going to have a serious problem."

Bella smiled and gave her cousin a hug, "Thank you, Lexie, for looking out for me."

"Of course we're family, and I'll do anything to protect my family."


	6. Decision Time

The week went by pretty quickly, Edward was gone and Emmett continues to ignore Alexis. Emmett wasn't sure that the plan was working, she seemed to be acting just fine without his constant badgering. But in reality it hurt Alexis a great deal that Emmett was not longer paying her any attention and she hated it. She knew that they could never be together, but her heart wouldn't listen. The heart wants what it wants, and her heart wanted Emmett.

By they time the weekend rolled around, Alexis came to a decision, she would talk to her mom and then talk to Talia, maybe get some information from Dr. Deaton as to whether or not a Lycan and a Vampire can be together. If anyone would know it would be Dr. Deaton. So that Friday afternoon, she waited at home for her mom to get off work. Alexis made sure to have dinner on the table for when her mom got home, so they could have a nice serious talk about interspecies dating.

When Elizabeth got home she was greeted by the sight of lasagna being served and nice tossed salad and a bottle of wine. Elizabeth allowed Alexis to have wine with her meals at home, considering she couldn't get drunk anyway. But then she caught the scent of nervousness, excitement with an underlying scent of sadness.

Alexis finishes plating the food and tells her mom to wash up. Elizabeth goes ahead and does that, when she comes back downstair, Alexis is staring at the pouring rain. She smiles as her mother enters the room taking her seat at the table, Elizabeth wait for her daughter to start talking. They eat in silence for the first few minutes until Elizabeth can't take it anymore.

"Lexie there's something bothering you, I can smell your anxiety, what's the matter sweetheart?"

"Mom, what do you think of Emmett Cullen?"

"I think he's a nice enough boy that gets good grades and has a great personality, everyone seems to like him, considering that he's a predator. Why are you asking about him?"

"I'm not sure if you know this but all last year, Emmett was pursuing me, well stalking me is a better term. He went to every game we played in every sport, he constantly tried to talk to me in every single class we had. But I kept him at arms length the entire time, but…"

"You don't want to do that anymore, you have come to care for the vampire, is that right?"

"Yes, so what I wanted to know, Mom, is if it's okay that I go out with Emmett, I'm sure it won't lead anywhere but at least I won't have that what if hanging over my head."

Liz thought for a moment, she could see that her daughter really liked this boy, and who was she to get in her daughter's way. Besides this will be a learning experience for her. She stared at her daughter a bit longer then comes to a decision.

"I'm fine with the fact that you want to date Emmett, sweetheart, but I don't know how Talia will react."

"I thought about that, I thought of talking to Deaton first to find out if there has ever been a relationship like this before."

"Okay it's still early, we'll call Deaton then Talia." Elizabeth suggets.

So after dinner, Elizabeth calls Deaton and explains the situation, he tells her to give him an hour to check on some information, then he would call her back.

The hour passes very slowly, Elizabeth and Alexis finish ther dinner, wash and put away all the dishes, and clean off the table, and only half an hour has passed. Alexis decides to grab her homework and do it in the den, when the phone rings. Elizabeth immediately puts the phone on speaker so they could both hear.

"So Deaton do you have any information on this?"

"As a matter of fact I have, I found out that in 1402 in Budapest a Vampire and a Lycan had fallen in love, unfortunately the Vampire was put to death by her father which started a blood war between the species"

"It happened again in 2003, between a female Vampire and a male Lycan, in the same area. But as far as these particular type of Vampires that can go out in the daylight, I haven't found anything. So the likelihood of a relationship between the two species is possible, but there will be a lot of obstacal along the way. I suggest you talk to Talia."

Alexis becomes excited at the possiblity, whether or not Emmett can accept it and whether Talia will allow it is an entirely different story.

"Thank you Dr. Deaton, we appreciate all your help." Elizabeth says.

"No problem, glad to help, keep me informed about what happens."

"Will do."

With that, Elizabeth hangs up the phone, she looks at her daughter and sighs, "Well, kiddo, there is no longer a question if you can have a relationship with Emmett, the question now is whether Talia will allow it. Monday there's no school so let's get packed and head down to Beacon Hills, this is not something we want to discuss over the phone with your aunt.

Alexis agrees and they both head up to their rooms to pack. While in her room Elizabeth calls her brother Charlie to let him know that she and Alexis were going to head down to Beacon Hill on some pack business.

"Alright, just be careful and call me when you get there." Charlie tells her.

Alexis was going to call Samantha and tell her what she had discovered, but changed her mind, it was better to see what Talia says first before making any kind of announcement. Instead she calls her to tell her she'd be gone for the weekend. Alexis dials her number and wait for Samantha to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sam it's me Lex."

"Oh hey Lex, are we on for tomorrow for Volleyball practice?"

"That's what I was calling about, I need to go to Beacon Hills for the weekend and I was wondering if you can handle Volleyball practice?"

"Yeah, sure, is something wrong with your dad?"

"No, just some other family business came up that we have to deal with, I'll explain when I get back."

"Okay then, have a safe trip."

"Thanks, bye."

With that taken care of and her mother ready to go they get into Elizabeth,'s Land Rover and head out of the city. It was a 14 hour drive to Beacon Hills but they could make it in half the time. They arrived in Beacons Hills at 3am, not wanting to disturb anyone, Elizabeth checked them into a local hotel for the rest of the night.

At nine in the morning they got up got ready and checked out of the hotel. Alexis was a ball of nerves as they drove out to the Hale house, she wasn't sure at all what her Alpha would say, but if she said no, that was the end of it. Alexis prayed that Talia would at least hear them out.

Talia, and Seth were having breakfast when they heard the familar sound of Elizabeth's Land Rover, coming down the street. The kids had already gone back to New York to start college again, and Cora went with them since it was her first year at Columbia University.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Talia as she stepped out onto the porch, followed by Seth.

Elizabeth and Alexis get out of the car and hug Talia and Seth. Talia ushers them inside to the kitchen table.

"You must be tired after that long drive?" Talia asks.

"No we're fine, we got here late last night so we checked into a hotel for the night."

Talia looks between Elizabeth and Alexis for a moment, she goes to get two extra plates of food. Setting the plates down in front of the two women, Talia sits and waits. Elizabeth begins eating her breakfast, but Alexis just pushes it around with her fork, she looks up at Talia, but quickly looks away.

Talia's quirks an eyebrow, "Okay you two, there is obviously something very important you want to talk to me about, otherwise you wouldn't have driven all the way down here. And it has something to do with you, little one, because you can't even look at me. So what have you done now?"

Alexis and her mother look at each other, Elizabeth can feel the nervousness coming off of Alexis in waves. So she takes pity and tells Talia herself.

"It would appear that our little Lexie has developed some feeling for one of the vegetarian vampires."

Talia looks surprised, but say nothing against it yet, she only has one question.

"Which one?"

"Emmett Cullen, the one I swiped at last year, the one that Derek threatened." Alexis says without looking up.

"You mean the one who has been pursuing you this whole time, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I think I've always liked him, it's just that since we're two different species, I convinced myself that it could never work out. I was content with him staring and stalking me, having some form of attention from him. But this year is different, he's cold and distant with me and he's flirting with other girls."

"Ah, I see and now that you're jealous, you want to see if maybe there's a chance that something could happen between you two." Talia observes.

"Do you think it would work out?" Talia asks.

"I don't know, but I would like to give it a try We wouldn't be the first interspecies couple, we called Dr. Deaton last night and he did a bit of research for us. He discovered that there have been Lycan Vampire relationships, the first one was in 1402 in Budapest, but that led to a blood war. The other example is in 2003 a vampire Female and a Lycan male were together, though he doesn't know what happened to them. It was also in the same area."

"Yeah I heard about that blood war, though I never knew what it was about." Seth adds.

"Okay so the possibility of a Vampire and a Lycan being together is there, but the question is, will this young man accept that you're a Lycan?"

"I don't know Talia, but I'd like to give it a try."

"May I suggest something, if I let you go out with him, don't tell him what you are right away, wait until he's comfortable with idea of revealing what he is to you, and if he does then you can tell him. By then you'll know if the feeling you have for each other are real or not."

"That's if he gives me an opportunity now that he's no longer speaking to me."

Talia and the others look at each other, "Honestly I think he's trying to make you jealous to see if you'll react to him pulling away."

"You think so?" The adults all nod.

"So… then you're giving me permission to try?" Alexis asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Talia rolls her eyes, how could she resist those puppy eyes, "Alright then, I give you permission to try, oh I can't wait to find out what Derek is going to say, ooh or when your dad wakes up!"

Alexis shutters at the thought, but then she goes over to her aunt to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you, Talia, this means so much to me, I just hope it works out in the end."

"You're welcome sweetheart, now let's going shopping and get you something that will catch that vamp's eyes."  



	7. A Confession Gone Wrong

For the rest of the weekend the girls went shopping and to the movies just having a nice girls weekend. They of course invited Seth to go along, but he said he would prefer to stay home and watch sports. In reality he didn't want to end up the pack mule and watch a chick flick. Once the weekend was over, Elizabeth and Alexis went back to Forks. Alexis was nervous about seeing Emmett again, she didn't know if he actually still want to go out with her, but she was going to give it a try and if she was wrong then that was it. When she got home she texted Samantha.

** **"Hey, I'm back."****

 ****"How'd everything go in Beacon Hills?"****

 ****"Good, look I have some stuff I have to tell you, do you think we can meet up at your house?"****

 ****"Yeah sure, come on over**."** Samantha texts back.

 ****"I'll be there in a few minutes, are you alone?"****

 ****"Yeah Rosalie went out hunting with everyone."****

 ****"Good."****

Alexis got to Samantha's house in record time, they went straight up to Sam's room where Alexis laid done on Samantha's bed, shutting her bedroom door she turn on some music then came and sat down next to Alexis.

"Okay Lexie, what's this all about."

"I like Emmett."

"Oh please, girl, that is the worst kept secret."

"Shut up, the problem is I don't know if he still likes me. I mean, I was mean to him all last year, I wouldn't be surprised if he finally came to his senses and decided to leave me alone for good now."

"No, he still likes you, he's just not going to chase you anymore."

"Oh."

Sam quirked an eyebrow as she studied her best friend, "What exactly happened in Beacon Hills?"

"I asked Talia if I could try to start a relationship with Emmett and she said is was okay with her."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"How did this come about?"

"Okay you know how Emmett is now flirting with other girls and doesn't even acknowledge my existance anymore? Well I finally had enough and asked my mom about how would she feel about an interspecies relationship."

"And?"

"And it turns out that there have been Lycan Vampire relationships before, granted the first one led to a blood war in Budapest, but the point is that it's possible."

"That's great!" Samantha yells.

"Yeah, so when my mom said it was okay with her, we went down to see Talia. After explaining everything to her, she said it was fine by her. The only ones that might have a problem with this is Derek and my dad when he wakes up."

"Why do I feel there's a but?"

"But, I don't know how Emmett is going to react to me being a Lycan. Talia suggests not to tell him until he confesses that he's a vampire.

"That's a good idea and if he can't handle it, then he wasn't the right person for you."

"True."

"Hey, why don't you spend the night then tomorrow we'll go to school together." Samantha suggests.

"I don't see why not, let me call my mom and ask her to be sure, then we'll go drop my car off at home and I'll get a change of clothes."

"Great let me ask my mom too, I'm sure she'll say yes." Sam says as she heads downstair to ask her mom.

Both mothers said that it was okay so, Lex goes home to drop off her car and get her clothes and book bag for the next day. A few minutes later Samantha shows up, they first head to the store to buys some sodas and snack then to Pizza Hut to pick up an order. Once they get to Samantha's house, Lex shows her the outfit that she's going to where the next day.

"Ooh, now if Emmett doesn't notice you in that then he is completely dead," Samantha says with a laugh, "Love the boots and your ass is going to look fabulous in these leather pants."

"Thanks, it was Talia's idea."

"No way!"

"Yep."

The girls eat pizza and watch a movie, the stay up for a while talking until Samantha gets a text from Rosalie. At that point it was time to go to bed anyway, so Lex goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed to give Samantha some privacy. By the time she comes out Sam is off the phone with Rosalie.

Lex gives Sam a smirk, "So what did your love tell you?"

"She said that her and her family went to Tacoma where there has been an overpopulation of mountain lions. So they thinned it out a little mostly going for the males, she says they taste better, they taste closer to humans than deer.

Alexis frowns at that comment, "Sam, I have to tell you that if Rosalie tries to kill you, I'll rip her throat out with my teeth. You're my best friend and I won't let you get hurt."

"Thank you, Lex, that so sweet in a gruesome sort of way. I know that you mean well and I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry, Rosalie says that I'm her mate and that whenever I want to be turned she'll ask Carlisle to do it."

"Or I could ask Talia, she could turn you too or I can do it, Lycans are all venomous, just that your alpha would be Talia since she's mine. And our venom isn't painful, the bite hurts but you'll heal over. Dr. Deaton told me to be turned into a vampire is agonizing, you feel like your on fire for three days. " Lex tells her.

"Hmm, now there's an idea, I've always thought werewolves were cooler than vampires, well that is until I met Rosalie. How about this, when you reveal what you are to the Cullens and everyone accepts it, I'll tell Rosalie I'd rather be a werewolf."

"Lycan."

"Whatever."

"No not whatever we're completely different."

"You both have fur and howl at the moon, it's the same thing."

"No it's not, you see…"

And that led into a 30 minute explanation into the difference between Lycans and Werewolves.

"Okay, okay Lycans are totally different from Werewolves, goodnight!" Samantha says with a laugh as she turns out the light.

"We also have night vision."

"Shut Up!"

The next day when Emmett pulls up in his jeep to school, he casually looks around to see if Alexis was there yet. When he didn't see her car he shrugs and goes to be with his family. After a while they head inside, because it was drizzling a bit harder, so Emmett never saw when Alexis and Samantha showed up.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks

"Of course I am, what do I have to worry about? If Emmett notices, great if he doesn't, oh well."

Samantha shakes her head, "Man, you are the worst liar when it comes to Emmett."

"Shut up."

Samantha laughs as they head in before the warning bell. When they enter their class Emmett is talking to one of the football players, he glances up when the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms hit his nose. He looks back at the football player, but then does a double take, his mouth falls open when he sees Lex. She's wearing a camel tailored coat styled with a beige turtleneck sweater and black leather biker bottoms, she has on ankle high black boots. Her hair was in a updo with wisps of hair framing her bluer than normal blue eyes. Then she takes off her coat and Emmett gasps, he can see the curve of her ass just perfect through the leather pants and he can see her petite little waist, even under the sweater. After hanging up her coat she turns and gives him the most brilliant smile he has ever seen. Emmett swallows hard then gives her one of his most beautiful dimpled smiles, she walks with Samantha up to Rosalie to say hi, then Alexis turns to Emmett.

"Hi, Emmett, did you have a nice three day weekend?"

Emmett stares at her for a minute, until Rosalie nudges his arm.

"What? Oh hi, Lex, yeah I had a great weekend, h-how was yours?"

"Wonderful, went home briefly to see my aunt and dad, then rushed back here, what did you do?"

"Uh, we went camping, no big deal." Emmett says still staring at Lex.

"Oh, well, it sounds like fun, maybe you can tell me about it later."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you all about it." Emmett says in an excited tone.

"Great! Maybe at lunch?"

"Oh yeah definitely at lunch."

With that, Alexis gave Emmett one more dazzling smile then turned and walked to her seat. Samantha watches the whole interaction with a smirk on her face, suddenly her phone goes off.

**Alright, you won, she caught him.**

Samantha looks at her girlfriend and winks, of course she won.

The morning classes went by slowly but in each class Alexis made it a point to sit close to Emmett or to have some form of phyical contact with him, either a light touch to the chest or on his arm, something. All this attention that Emmett was getting was driving him mad, everytime he looked at Lex he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her sensless.

When their last morning class ends, Emmett and Alexis walk out of the classroom together. Emmett walks Lex to her locker to put her books away, then she goes with him to his. They head to the cafeteria together to get their lunch, as they leave the lunch line Emmett spot an empty table, taking her tray, he leads her to the table. Emmett begins to tell her about his weekend how they went hiking and fishing and hunting, though they never caught anything. Lex knew he was lying she could smell the lie coming off him like a cologne, but what was he going to tell her that he went and fed on wild animals all weekend?

Emmett was about to ask her what she did over the weekend, but Lex caught sight of something disturbing. She saw Edward Cullen talking to her little cousin, and that was something she was not going to tolerate. She watches as Bella walks away from Edward, then she holds up a finger towards Emmett.

"Emmett can you excuse me for a moment?"

Emmett gave her a confused look, "Sure."

"Thank you."

Alexis get up and makes a beeline straight for Edward intercepting him before he can reach his other siblings, Alexis gets right in his face.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, stay away from my cousin."

"And who's your cousin?"

"Bella Swan is my cousin, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from her as possible." Alexis tells him.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, now if you don't want to live in a world of pain, I suggest you take me seriously, or else I'm going to kick the living shit out of you. And if you don't think I can't try me." Lex says as she takes a step closer to Edward causing him to take one back.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was deadly serious, "Look I don't want to have any trouble with you."

"You won't as long as you stay away from my cousin. This is your only warning, asshole." And to make her point she kicked him in the balls so hard and so fast no one noticed, but all Edward could do was sit down in a chair that Lex had pulled out for him, and groan.

"Do I make myself clear?" She asked as she rubbed his shoulders, Edward coughs then nods.

"Good." She then walked back to the table where a stunned Emmett sat.

"Why did you rack my brother?"

"It was just a warning for him to stay away from Bella."

"Why?"

"Because on the first day of school your asshole brother made my cousin feel so shitty about herself that I caught her in her truck almost in tears.

"I had no idea."

"No you wouldn't, you were off chasing some other girl."

"What?!"

"You heard me, look I was going to play this all nice, but your stupid brother ruined it, so I'm just going to lay it out there. I like you, Emmett, it took me a while to realize it, but I do. I wanted to apologize for last year for being such a bitch to you but I had my reasons back then, and now you're not interested in me anymore which I guess is what I deserve. I wanted to see if we could win you over again but after that little stunt with your brother, this is all pointless now. Sorry for wasting your time and mine, I got to go."

And with that she walked out of the cafeteria and took off to the office. She told her mom what happened and waited to be lectured. Her mom was furious, but since no one caught her and Edward hadn't complained, there was nothing she could do. Instead she gave her a pass to get out of the rest of her afternoon classes and go home to cool off. She was half way down the steps to the parking lot when she realized that she didn't have her car.

"Ah fuck! Now what am I going to do?"

"Do you alway cuss like a sailor when you talk to yourself?"

Alexis whirled around to find Emmett leaning against his jeep.

"Jesus, Emmett you scared the shit out of me!" She screamed.

She couldn't believe that she didn't notice Emmett leaning against his jeep, that just goes to show how worked up she was, Talia was going to kill her for not paying attention to her environment.

"What are you doing here, anyway."

"Well I saw you head up to the office, I figured you'd get sent home so I decided to wait for you here, I guess you forgot that you carpooled with Sam this morning."

"Yeah I did…I'm just going to walk home."

"I'll give you a ride if you want, this will give us a chance to talk, without you bolting out of the room. What'd you do, go confess?"

"Yes."

Emmett's mouth fell open, "You told your mom what you did to Edward?"

"Yes."

"What did see tell you?"

"She told me to go home and cool off."

Emmett laughed, "Well, let me take you home and we'll talk on the way."


	8. Riding Home With Emmett

Emmett opened the passenger side door to his jeep and helped Alexis in. He asks her for her address and starts driving out of the parking lot. As he drives they sit there in silence, until a smug smirk comes over Emmett's face.

"So you like me, huh?"

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Yes, Emmett, I like you. I've liked you for a long time but there was something holding me back from responding to your advances. It has nothing to do with you it was just me. But once I got over it, and thought that maybe we could work something out, but you lost interest."

Emmett glances at her, he pulls over to the side of the road. Parking his jeep, he turns in his seat so he could see her better.

"I have never lost interest in you, I actually was hoping that you would get jealous of me talking to other girls."

"Well, I did, that's what set me to thinking more about whether or not I could be in a relationship with you, I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"And I don't want to be with anyone else, but you." Emmett says as he takes her hand.

"And what about what happened in the cafeteria with your brother? I'm pretty sure I've just made an enemy of your entire family."

"What happened between you and Edward is between you two, it doesn't change my feelings for you."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"What about them, they don't have to like you, I like you. Besides if we start going out, I'm sure your cousin Derek is going to hate me too."

"Yeah, he probably will, but he's going to school in New York so I don't think we'll be seeing him this year."

"Whether he likes me or not, I still want to go out with you. Now that you've told me the truth, nothing will keep me away from you."

"I hope you're right about that."

"Trust me nothing you could tell me would make me want you any less. I've waited a whole year for you and I'm not giving you up that easily."

"So now what?" Alexis asks.

"Now, I ask you the all important question, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Shouldn't we at least date first before you ask me that?"

"Nope, we wasted enough time last year, I want you to be my girlfriend now."

"My aren't we pushy."

"Yes we are, so what do you say?" Emmett asks with a grin.

Alexis taps her finger to her lip for a moment, "I say, yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Emmett's grin turns into a full blown smile, he unbuckles his seat belt and leans in towards Alexis, "Does that mean I get to kiss you now?"

She smiles and nods, "Yes you can."

Leaning in further, Emmett's lips connect with Lex's, he sighs at the taste of her. Slowly the kiss becomes more heated until they both pull away panting.

"Wow, now that was a first kiss." Emmett says.

"You're telling me, that was amazing."

Emmett gives her a smug smile, "I am pretty amazing."

He leans in to kiss her again but she pushes him away with a hand to the face.

"Okay lover boy, that's enough kissing for now, take me home."

He instead kisses her hand, "Yes ma'am." Emmett says with a laugh.

He gets back to his seat and drives her home, asking her directions the whole time so it doesn't look like he knows exactly where she lives. Once they get there, Emmett opens the door for grabs her book bag and follows her inside. She goes into the kitchen to get a drink and to fix a sandwich. She never did get around to eating after kicking Edward in the balls.

"Emmett, would you like something, I can make you a sandwich if you like."

"No thanks, Lex, I ate after you stormed out."

"Do you mind if I eat something?"

"No, not at all."

So they sat in the kitchen while Alexis ate her sandwich. Once she finished, she washed her dishes and put them away, they moved into the living room. Grabbing the remote, Alexis turned on Netflix so they could watch a movie. She went through the movie list and finally settled on Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. She went and sat down next to Emmett but not sitting too close to him, he smirked and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"You're my girlfriend now, you can sit closer." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

Alexis looks up at him and smiles, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Oh well let me give you something so you won't forget." Taking a hold of her chin he tilts her head up and kisses her very sweetly on the lips.

When they break apart, Lex grins at him, "Yeah that will definitely help though I may need more reminders."

"Yes ma'am," Emmett says as he kisses her again.

For the rest of the afternoon their attention was caught between watching the movie and giving each other little pecks on the lips. By the time the movie was oer they were in a full blown make out session. It was driving them both mad as they could smell each others arousal, until Lex finally pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a soda, you want one?" She says as she gets up off his lap.

"Water is fine."

She came back with the water and soda, setting it down on the coffee table. Emmett grabs her by the waist and pulls her into his lap.

"Now where were we?"

Lex bites her bottom lip, "Maybe we should stop and watch the rest of the movie? We just started dating I don't want to get to carried away too fast."

Emmett sighs, but agrees, "Whatever makes you happy."

So she snuggles into Emmett while he has his arm around her shoulders and they continue to watch the movie. It was around 5pm when the movie ended and Emmett decided to go home before Alexis' mom showed up. She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye, they had exchanged phones so they could add their numbers.

"I'll call you tonight, to say goodnight."

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow."

Giving her one final kiss, Emmett walk out to his jeep.

The minute Emmett walked into his house, he was immediately accosted by Edward, "I can't believe that you're going out with that bitch!"

Emmett instantly had Edward pinned against the wall growling in his face.

"Don't you ever call my mate a bitch again, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Jasper and Carlisle try to pull Emmett off of Edward, but can't. Jasper has to use all his influence on Emmett to get him to calm down enough to let Edward go. Once Emmett let Edward go, Edward crumpled to the floor.

"How can you go out with her, she attacked me."

"She was defending her little cousin, she told me that your little stunt in biology class made Bella feel like such shit that Lex found her almost in tears in the car."

"You know I didn't do that on purpose!"

"I know that, but she doesn't, as far as she's concerned you were just being an asshole, so she came to Bella's defense. And besides that's between you and Lexie, it has no weight on how I feel about her. I'm not getting involved. So just stay away from Bella."

"You know I can't."

"Then you better hide this really well from Lex, because I'm pretty sure it won't be pleasant if she finds out."

Meanwhile at Lexie's home, when Elizabeth gets home and see that Lexie is making two large steaks medium rare, baked potatoes carrots and pie for dessert, she becomes immediately suspicious until she picks up the scent of vampire, Emmett Cullen to be exact.

"So, Mr. Cullen drove you home, huh?"

Alexis doesn't look at her mother, she just continues cooking, "Yes."

"And?"

"And he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"He said we wasted too much time last year."

"I'm assuming you said yes?"

Alexis turns and gives her mom a brilliant smile, and nods. Elizabeth crosses her arms, and studies her daughter.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Good that's all that matters, now I'm assuming this feast is because you feel guilty about something and I'm going to assume it's about what you did to Edward."

"Not really guilty, maybe a little bit that I kicked him so hard. I stand by my reason though, I was in my right to defend my family."

"You were, but you didn't have to resort to such violence."

"He wasn't taking my threats seriously so I had to prove to him that I could cause him pain."

"I understand that, you're lucky you didn't get caught, and given what he is, he didn't file a complaint. Don't do it again."

"Fine next time I'll rip his throat out with my teeth."

"Alexis!

"I'm joking."

"Yeah right, oh when your boyfriend calls you tonight, tell him to come to my office in the morning."

"Yes, Mom."

"Now let's eat, then we'll go on a run, we need to stretch our legs for a bit, maybe up to Seattle."

"Okay that sounds like fun."

After dinner, Elizabeth and Alexis went out into the woods, they stripped down, put their clothes in a tree and transformed, once they transformed they head deeper into the woods and mountain. They play fight and tackle each other, basically acting like two over grown puppies. The race each other to the Seattle city limits then race back all the nipping at each other and howling. Once they get back they get dressed and head back to the house. They each go takes a shower and get ready for bed, Lex was just about to turn off her light when her phone rings. Looking at the caller ID she sees that it's Emmett and smiles.

"Hello?"

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Well, hello there, handsome."

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight and sweet dreams." Emmett tells her.

"Aw, thank you, Emmett, goodnight to you too and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh before I forget, my mom wants to see you in her office in the morning."

"Uh oh, am I in trouble?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me, I'm sure it's nothing bad, or maybe it is."

"Gee thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," Lex says with a grin.

Emmett laughs, "Alright, Babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Bye."

She hung up the phone with Emmett and got in bed when her phone rings again.

"What happened to you, Rosalie said that you kicked Edward in the balls, why?"

"Oh that, well, first I kicked him to prove that I am not to be messed with, and that he needs to leave Bella alone. And then I got sent home for that stunt."

"But why do you want him to leave Bella alone?" Samantha asks.

"Two reasons, first he made her feel like shit by the way he was acting towards her in class. And second and far more importantly, Bella is his singer."

"What's that?"

"It's when a human's blood calls out to a vampire so strongly that they can't resist and attack. So far he has resisted, but I don't know for how long he can hold on. And there is no way I'm letting him kill my cousin!"

"Oh I see, okay then you're totally justified for kicking him in the nuts."

"It was better than ripping his throat out with my teeth."

"What is it with you and that saying?" Samantha asks.

"I've been hanging out with Derek too much, on a brighter note, guess who took me home?"

"I don't have to guess, I saw the big goof when he got home this evening. I know you guys are totally going out now, I was even there when he threatened Edward not to ever call you a bitch again."

"Aw, how sweet, but I am a bitch."

"Well, yeah, but so's every other woman."

"True, true. So do you want a ride to school tomorrow, or is Rosalie picking you up?"

"No she's picking me up, we're going shopping tomorrow after school."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight, Sam."

"Good night Lexie"


	9. That Fateful Day

Lex was running late the next morning, her mom had already left for school. By the time Lex gets to school, the parking lot is almost full, so she ends up parking across the parking lot from the Cullens. She gets out of her car and waves over at Emmett, Lex starts walking towards him when she hears the screeching of tires. Lex turns and sees Tyler Crowley lose control of his van and it goes sliding towards Bella.

Lex screams and takes off running towards her cousin, "Bella!"

Before she can make it half way there, huge arms come and wrap themselves around Lex's waist picking her up off the ground, she struggles to break free.

"Let me the fuck go, that's my cousin!"

She looks up and notices that it's Emmett that has a hold of her, she struggles a little harder, trying not to use her Lycan strength and just break his hold.

"Emmett, please let me go, I have to check on Bella." She pleads as tears begin to fill her eyes.

Emmett hold her tighter, "She's alright, Babe, Bella's safe."

When Lex stops struggling, Emmett finally lets her go. They both take off running towards the accident and to Lex's great relief, Bella is unharmed, she lying on her side on the ground but out of the way of the van, Edward is holding her close.

The paramedics show up and between them some students and Emmett they are able to move the van just enough to get to Bella and Edward. Edward proclaims that he's fine, but that Bella has a head injury. The paramedic put Bella on a stretcher, load her in the ambulance and take her to the hospital. Lex didn't even get a chance to check on her cousin, but from what she could see with her advanced vision she had a few bumps and scrapes but nothing too serious.

Lex runs back to her car and jumps into the driver's seat, she goes to slam the door, but Emmett stops her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to the hospital and check on Bella, I have to see for myself that she's fine."

"Fine then, I'm coming with you move over, let me drive. You're took shaken up to drive." Emmett says

Alexis scoots to the passenger's side and Emmett gets in, he backs out of the parking lot and peels out after the ambulance. They get there in record time, arriving shortly after the ambulance. Alexis jumps out of the car and rushes into the emergency room.

"I'm Alexis Hale, my cousin Bella Swan was in an accident at school, I'm here to be with her until Chief Swan gets here."

The receptionist was kind enough to let her and Emmett head back to where Bella was. The minute Alexis sees Bella, she rushes over and envelopes her in a strong embrace.

"Oh my god, Bells, you scared the shit out of me, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Lexie, I'm alright, just a few scrapes and bruises, it would have been worse had Edward not been there. It was so weird because he was nowhere near me when Tyler lost control of his van."

"I saw that, he was standing with the others by his car."

"No, he wasn't he was standing right next to Bella."

"No he wasn't, Emmett!" the cousin say in unison.

"Yeah he was, you must have been too freaked out about the van, Bella, and you Lex were almost hysterical about Bella that neither one of you noticed."

"Bella thought it over and grudgingly agreed with Emmett, though Lex wasn't fooled at all. And she was pretty sure neither was Bella. At that point Charlie and Elizabeth both come rushing in, they had met in the lobby so they came in to check on Bella together. Charlie wraps his arms around Bella and kept asking her if she was okay, while Elizabeth strokes her hair.

"I'm fine you guys, it would have been worse if Edward had not pushed me out of the way he got to me so fast."

Elizabeth and Alexis just look up at each other.

"Uncle Charlie, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect Bella."

Charlie hugs his niece too, "It's okay Kiddo, it was an accident you couldn't have stopped it."

'Without exposing yourself.' Charlie thought.

At that point Dr. Cullen comes in to check on Bella, he checks to see if she has a concussion. He informs Charlie that she seems to be fine, but that she should take the rest of the day off that if she has any pain to take some Tylenol. Then he turns to Alexis and Emmett with a smile.

"So you must be Alexis Hale, Emmett's new girlfriend."

Charlie looks up surprised, "Girlfriend, since when have you two been dating?"

"Since, yesterday, Uncle Charlie. And yes, Dr. Cullen I am Alexis Hale, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to continue with my rounds, excuse me." With that, Carlisle left.

Since Dr. Cullen gave Bella the green light to go ahead and go, Charlie helped her off the hospital bed, "I need to go sign some paperwork, then I'll take you home."

"If it's okay Dad, I'd like to go home with Lexie, if Aunt Liz will let her ditch."

"Yeah that's fine with me, but I want you guys to go straight to your house. Emmett you can go if you want to."

"Nah, Mrs. Hale, I need to head back to school, I missed yesterday afternoon, don't want to miss anymore."

"Okay here's your pass for yesterday and today," Liz says as she hands him a slip.

"Do you need a ride back to school?" Alexis asks.

"I'll give him a ride, Lexie, you get Bella home." Liz tells her daughter.

"Okay then." Emmett says.

And with that Elizabeth and Emmett leave the hospital. Meanwhile as Alexis and Bella are walking out, Bella spots Edward. She asks her cousin if she could get a minute to talk to him and thank him, Alexis agrees. She listens intently as Bella and Edward argue, glad that her cousin is slowly figuring it out on her own what Edward is.

Once they finish talking, Bella walks back toward her cousin, "Let's go."

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a stupid argument with Edward. There's something strange about him and his family and I'm going to figure it out."

"Good for you, now let's get you home.

Alexis stays with Bella the rest of the afternoon, they lie on the sofas and watch movies, Alexis had two pizzas delivered, one for them and one for Charlie. Eventually Bella fell asleep on the sofa and Alexis carried her upstairs. Taking off her shoes, she tucked Bella into bed and turned off the light. She went back downstairs to wait for Charlie when she got a phone call from Samantha asking how Bella was doing.

"She seems to be doing fine, she hasn't gone into shock or anything. I just put her to bed."

"Well that's good. Hey Emmett and I got all of your assignments for today and Edward got Bella's. I'm going to stop by to give them to you, you're at Bella's house right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be here until Charlie comes home."

Do you mind if I study with you? Rosalie's a little pissed that Emmett and Edward nearly blew their cover.

"Yeah sure I'm sure Charlie won't mind, hey bring two pizzas, I need more food, there's one here but it's for Charlie, I'll pay you when you get here."

"Yeah okay."

30 minutes later Sam shows up, they go to the kitchen so they can eat and study. They're almost done with their homework when Charlie comes home.

"Hey Lexie, hey Sammy, how'd everything go this afternoon?"

"Everything went fine, Bella didn't have any pain, we watched a movie, she fell asleep and I carried her upstair, but if she asks…"

"Right I took her to bed."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm here Chief Swan?" Samantha asks.

"Not at all, Sam, you're welcome here any time."

"We saved you a box of pizza for dinner and we left you can of beer." Lex says with a smirk.

"Very funny, Lexie."

"Oh Sam also brought Bella's homework as well, Edward went to all her classes and pick it up for her."

"Well that was nice of him, tell me, Lex, do you like him?"

"No."

"I didn't think you did, any particular reason?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you later, when I look into it some more."

"Fair enough."

"Well, I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow, Lexie, see you later Chief Swan. Tell Bella I hope she feels better." Samantha says as she packs up ther stuff and leaves.

"Yeah I'm going to head home too, now that you're here." She kisses her uncle and says good night.

She packs her stuff as well and heads home. When she get there, Lexie's mom has dinner ready. Lex sits down for dinner with her mother, Elizabeth knew her daughter would have eaten at Charlie's house but that she would still be hungry. So she made a nice big bowl of pasta, garlic bread, steak, salad and a cheese cake.

They ate for a while in silence until Lex couldn't take it anymore. "I know you said something to Emmett, so what was it?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Just the standard father speech, since Dad isn't here, I told him that I would kill him if he hurts you."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he would never dream of hurting you, that he'd rather cut off his right arm than hurt you."

"And what did you think?"

"He was being completely sincere when he said it, so of course I believe him. He seems like a good guy for a vampire."

"He's a good guy period, Mom, Vampire or not. Well I'm off to bed, do you need me to put the dishes in the washer?"

No, sweetheart I got it, you look a little tired, go to bed."

"I am tired, all the stress from today, Night Mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart."


	10. Time For Emmett To Fess Up

The next day Alexis goes to picks up Samantha for school, they get to school and the Cullens show up shortly after the girls do, Alexis looks at Samantha and sighs.

"You're going to have to face Edward sooner or later, you need to thank him for saving Bella." Samantha tells her.

"I know, but it's hard, I don't like him hanging around Bella, she's too fragile."

"Just do it, it will make life a lot easier on Emmett."

"Okay fine," Alexis says as she opens her car door.

The minute Emmett sees Alexis he makes his way over, "Finally, I thought you'd never get out of the car." He says as he hugs and kisses Alexis.

"Sorry, I had something to discuss with Sam," She tells him as she rests her head on Emmett's chest.

"And what was it that you two were discussing." Emmett asks as he tilts her head up and kisses, Lexie's nose.

"That I need to talk with Edward."

"No, you really don't."

"Yeah I do, Emmett, he saved my cousin yesterday, I have to thank him in person. Besides I don't want there to be any tension between you and your brother because of me."

"There's no tension." Emmett lies.

"That's not what Samantha told me."

Emmett gives her a sheepish smile. "Well, that was just one incident.

"Nevertheless, you shouldn't be getting into fights because of me."

"He called you a bitch!"

Alexis smirks, "I am a bitch, Emmett, it doesn't offend me, let's just go over there so I can thank him."

Emmett sighs and wraps an arm around Lex's shoulders, "Alright, Babe, whatever you want."

They walk over to where Samantha and the other Cullens are, Alexis walks right up to Edward, he takes a step back.

"I told you to stay away from my cousin."

Edward looks at Emmett surprised, Emmett can only shrug.

"Look if I hadn't-" Edward begins but Alexis cuts him off.

"I wasn't finished, I told you to stay away from my cousin, but I'm glad you didn't, or else she'd be dead right now. So I wanted to thank you for saving her life, I can't in good conscience approve of you wanting to pursue my cousin, but I'm not going to stop you. Though I want this made perfectly clear, you hurt her and I will kick the fucking shit out of you."

"I have no intention of hurting Bella, Alexis, you have my word."

Alexis thinks it over for a minute, "I guess your word is good enough for now, but don't forget, I'm watching you."

Edward smiles, "Yes, ma'am."

Emmett suddenly claps his hands, "Well now that the fun is over, let me introduce you to Alice and Jasper."

Alexis gives them her most winning smile and puts her hand out, "It's nice to meet you both, I look forward to getting to know you."

Alice takes her hand and pulls her into a hug, "We both look forward to getting to know you too, Lexie, do you mind if I call you that?"

"No, not at all."

At that moment Bella shows up and parks next to Lex, "If you'll excuse me a minute I need to check on my cousin." She quickly pecks Emmett on the lips then walks over towards Bella."

"She is such a bad ass." Emmett says with a sigh.

"She's scary for such a petite human," Edward observes.

Emmett turns and looks at Edward, "Hey I'm sorry for what happened the other day."

"No, I overreacted, you were just defending you mate and she was just defending her cousin. I tell you one thing, she can kick really hard."

"It's those soccer legs of hers." Emmett comments with a laugh.

Emmett walks away from the others as Lex waves him over, giving him a hug they walk Bella up to the school to her first class.

Bella sighs, "You don't have to walk me to class, Lexie, I'm fine I promise."

"I know, I'm just worried about my little cousin."

Bella scoffs, "You're a year older than me, and I'm taller than you."

Emmett starts to chuckle, "Shut up, Emmett. So, Bella,you may be taller but you will always be my little cousin."

Bella rolled her eyes and gave her cousin a hug, she then walked into class. Meanwhile Emmett is still laughing.

"I hadn't noticed before, but you are a lot shorter than Bella and she's not that tall to begin with. Aw I'm going out with a munchkin."

Alexis slaps Emmett's shoulder, "Shut up, I am not a munchkin."

"Oh but you are, but your my munchkin." Emmett says with a chuckle.

Alexis looks at Emmett dead in the eyes, "If you ever want a kiss again, Mr. Cullen, you will stop calling me that."

"Okay, Babe, no more Munchkin, even though you are tiny."

"Shut up you big bear, and lets get to class." Alexis says as she takes Emmett's hand.

"Yes, ma'am."

The next few weeks were interesting, Bella figured out that Edward and his family are vampires and that she was also in love with him, much to Lex's annoyance. She still didn't like Edward for Bella, but if he was who Bella wanted, she couldn't say anything. The problem was that Emmett still had not confessed that he too is a vampire. Even though Alexis already knew it was just weird being the only one left out of the loop, she wondered if maybe Emmett wasn't as serious about her as she thought.

It turned out that Emmett had been wanting to tell Lex for quite some time, but he was afraid of her reaction and that she would go screaming into the night. Edward thought that Emmett was being ridiculous.

"Emmett, she is not going to go screaming into the night." Edward says with a laugh, "She will, however, kick your ass if you don't tell her soon. I mean my girlfriend knows, Rosalie's girlfriend knows, how do you think she's going to feel knowing she was the last one to be told about us?"

Emmett looks down, "Really hurt and probably really pissed. But how should I tell her?"

"I don't know, but you better do it soon." Edward tells him.

Emmett went out hunting that night, mostly he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He knew he had to tell Alexis soon, but he didn't know how, he wasn't as romantic as Edward, okay he wasn't as sappy as Edward, but he could definitely be romantic when he wanted to. But it didn't feel right to make this a romantic moment, this was something serious and potentially relationship ending. As Emmett ran through the woods he came to a decision.

'I'll just come out and say it, I'll be direct.' He thought. With his decision made he went home to prepare for the next day.

It was once again Friday, Emmett had stopped by the house to take Alexis to school and now he was waiting watching her play basketball against the rival school the Montesano Bulldogs. Once the game was over and Alexis had showered, Emmett escorted her to his jeep. They sat in silence as he drove her home, she looks out the window watching the landscape whiz by, finally Emmett broke the silence.

"Babe?"

"Yes, baby, what's on your mind?"

Emmett takes a deep breath, "There's been something on my mind for a while now, that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Alexis asks, having a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

Emmett pulls over and parks his jeep. "Okay what I'm about to tell you is very serious, but I don't want you to freak out when I tell you. Give me a chance to explain, okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

Emmett closes his eyes and blurts it out." I'm a vampire, me and my entire family are vampires."

Alexis stares at him for a few seconds, then she smiles at him and kisses his cheek, "Yeah I know."

Emmett sighs in relief then it occurrs to him, "Wait, what? How long have you've known?"

"Since the accident, there is no way Edward could have stopped the van if he was human, I looked at the dent on Tyler's van, It looks like a shoulder print." Alexis lies smoothly.

"You mean to tell me that I have been torturing myself trying to figure out a way to tell you and you already knew?! Why didn't you say anything or at least confront me about it?"

"Well, I was actually waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me."

"So then you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I've had more than enough time to adjust to the idea that my boyfriend is a vampire."

Emmett gave her the most dazzling dimpled smile and kisses her fiercely, they break apart panting. Emmett kisses her forehead then hugs her tightly.

"I thought I would drive you away, if I told you the truth." Emmett whispers.

"Nope, you're stuck with me, though there is something important I have to tell you too." Alexis says in a shakey voice.

"What is it?"

"I'm, I…"

Instead of telling him she's a Lycan, she blurts out, "I love you."

Emmett rears back and stares at her, then he starts grinning like an idiot, "You love me?"

Alexis couldn't believe she said that instead, the statement was no less true, she was in love with him, but that's not was she was going to tell him.

"Yes, Emmett, I love you."

Emmett suddenly got out of the jeep and using his vampire speed went to the passenger side door and opened it. He pulls Lex out, picks her up and spins her around while he laughs.

"I love you too, Babe." He tells her when he sets her back down.

He then leans down and kisses her passionately. Lifting her up, Lex wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes her up against the jeep. They start making out like crazy until Emmett finally pulls away.

"I better get you home before your mom send Chief Swan out looking for us," Emmett says as he puts her down, "But tomorrow I'd like to take you to my house so you can officially meet my parents."

Alexis agrees and they both get back in the jeep, they hold hands the whole drive home. When they get there, Emmett walks Alexis to her door, he gives her a goodnight kiss.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon."

"That would be perfect, I'll see you then." Alexis says.

"I love you, Lexie."

"I love you too, Emmett."

Emmett gives her a tender kiss then heads for his jeep, Alexis sighs and goes into her house, she couldn't wait to tell her mom and Samantha the news.


	11. Meeting Esme

As soon as Alexis walked into the house, she went running to her room. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, and jumping onto her bed she dialed Samantha's number.

"Hello?"

"He did it!"

'Who did what, Lex?"

"Emmett told me the truth."

"Finally! Took him long enough, what was your reaction when he told you he's a vampire?"

"I told him I already knew, I told him I had figured it out after the accident."

"You filthy little liar, you." Samantha says with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I could tell him, 'Yeah I've known since last year when you guys first moved here, as a matter of fact, I'm the one who swiped at you.' He'd have a heart attack, if that's even possible."

"So then I'm assuming you told him that you're a Lycan?"

"Um, I was going to but when I opened my mouth to say it, I told him I loved him instead."

"Holy shit, you're in love with Emmett?!"

"Well yeah, I'm in love with him, I just hadn't realized it until that very moment."

"And what did he tell you?"

That he loves me too."

(SQUEALS!) "I'm so happy for you and Rosalie owes me money."

"Do you and her always bet on my love life?"

"Pretty much, yeah. This time the bet was on your reaction, I told her you would take it very well, and she said you would go screaming into the night."

"How much did you win?"

"$100.00 and a shopping spree."

"Damn, woman, what if you had lost?"

"Yeah, right, how could I if I already knew your reaction."

"Fine fifty of that is mine."

"Deal." Sam tells her best friend.

"Look I got to go my mom just got home, I need to tell her what happened. Emmett invited me to go to his house tomorrow, will I see you there?"

"No, I'm going to Seattle with my parents to see my grandparents this weekend. I'll see you on Monday though, text me if something interesting happens."

"Okay, bye."

After Alexis hung up, she went downstairs to tell her mom the good news. Elizabeth was very happy for her daughter, she told her to be careful though, something could still happen.

"Mom, don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so."

As Alexis was telling her mother, Emmett was beaming when he walked in the house. He went straight up to Esme, he picked her up off the floor and spun her around causing her to laugh.

"I take it everything went alright?"

"Better than alright, Esme, she loves me!"

Esme smiles at her adoptive son and hugs him, "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you. I know that you and Alexis will make each other very happy."

Rosalie walks in and hits Emmett in the shoulder, "Thanks a lot, Emmett, I just lost a bet with Samanatha. I thought for sure your girlfriend would go screaming into the night in terror."

Emmett laughs, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but she didn't. As a matter of fact she had already figured it out by the time I told her."

"I'm not surprised, your young lady is quite intellegent." Carlisle says as he walks into the room.

"Yeah she is, oh I invited her over tomorrow to come meet you, Esme, if it's alright?"

"That would be perfect, Edward is bring Bella over tomorrow as well, having her cousin here may ease Bella a little bit." Esme tells Emmett.

"I can't wait to get to know Lexie better, Emmett, she seems so cute and sweet!" Alice gushed

"And I'm not drawn to her scent as much as I am to Bella's." Jasper observed, "I'll just have to remember not to piss her off, she a little spit fire, that one."

All the Cullens laugh.

The next day Emmett shows up at Lexie's house around ten in the morning. He called her the night before and told her that he wanted to pick her up early but not too early, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Emmett had barely gotten out of his jeep when Lexie came bounding out of the house and leaped into his arms, kissing him squarely on the mouth. He smiles into the kiss and picks her up, hugging her a little bit tighter.

"Are you ready to go, Babe?"

"Yep, oh wait I forgot something," Lex ran back in the house and comes back out with a bouquet of flowers.

"Went to the florist this morning and picked these out for your mom, you think she'll like them?"

"Oh, yeah, she'll love them."

They get in the jeep and drive out to Emmetts house, once they get there, they sit in the jeep for a bit.

"Nervous?"

"Not really."

"Good." Emmett says then leans over and gives Lexie a kiss on the cheek.

He gets out of the jeep and notices that Edward and Bella are already there. Walking around to the passenger door, he helps Lexie out of the Jeep.

"Edward and Bella are already here."

"I didn't know Bella was coming today too."

"Yeah I found out last night, sorry I forgot to tell you."

That's okay, Baby, It's just my cousin." Lex assures him.

They go in the house and the first thing they notice is the smell of food cooking. Following the scent, they see that everyone is in the kitchen, including Edward and Bella.

"Hey everyone we're here," Emmett announces, as they come into the kitchen.

Bella turns around and smiles at the sight of her cousin, "Lexie, it's so good to see you, so you Emmett finally told you I see."

"Yeah, but I figured it out the day of the accident, I was just waiting for Emmett to feel comfortable enough to tell me himself."

"That was very, kind of you to wait, Alexis" Carlisle tells her.

"Oh no problem, it was the least I could do, and please call me Lexie. My goodness where are my manners, Alexis Hale, Mrs Cullen, but you can call me Lexie."

Lexie extends her hand to shake Esme's then hands her the bouquet of flowers, "Thank you Lexie, these are lovely and you can call me Esme. We were just telling Bella that we are making italian for lunch, I hope you're hungry."

"Oh absolutely, I love italian." Everyone smiles.

"In the meantime, I'm going to show Lexie the house, we'll be back later."

With that, Emmett leads Lexie out of the kitchen. They all start to comment that she is so small and cute and how perfect her and Emmett look together, despite the height difference.

Emmett shows Lexie the entire house, eventually taking her to his bedroom where he show her his sports memorbilia he has collected over the years and the collection of music, currently he too is into hard rock. Lexie notices that there's no bed in his room and he goes on to explain that vampires don't sleep, which she thought was odd. It must be something exclusive to his type of vampire.

As Lexie looks around his room, she notices that he has a Xbox 360, she challenges him to play some video games. For the rest of the morning all the rest of the family hears are shouts coming from Emmett's room as they play video games and Lexie beats Emmett at a lot of the games, especially the racing games.

Once lunch is ready, they head downstair, the dining room is already set, and Bella and Edward are waiting for Lexie and Emmett. The family made Caprese Stuffed Chicken with a nice salad and garlic bread, and for dessert Tiramisu. They all sat down and anxiously waited for Bella and Lexie to try it, when Lexie took a bite she moaned.

"This is so good, I've never had this type of chicken before. What do you think, Bella?" Lexie asks.

"Yeah this is really good, I've had this before, but this is much better than I have ever tasted, thank you for making this for us."

"Yes thank you."

Bella and Lexie enjoyed their lunch and light conversation with the Cullens. The Cullens ask them questions about where they're from and what their lives were like before they moved to Forks. They ask Bella how her mother was and if she was enjoying living in Jacksonville and they ask Lexie how her mother was enjoying being principal at Forks High.

"Oh she likes it a lot, she's been principal since we moved here when I was 14."

"And what brought you to Forks?" Alice asks.

"Mostly my uncle Charlie, see my dad is in a coma back in Beacon Hills and my family thought that my mother and I were spending too much of our time looking over my dad since his condition hadn't changed. See we never left the hospital, we basically lived there and everyone thought it was unhealthy. So my uncle Charlie convinced my mother that we should move to Forks, but every summer we go back to be with my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice says, feeling bad that she had asked.

"That's alright, you didn't know, and besides I have all the confidence in the world that my dad will wake up, when his body is ready."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asks.

Lexie goes on to explain what happened and that she wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for her father, Emmett takes her hand and kisses it.

"Well, I'm thankful that your dad saved you and I'm going to tell him once he wakes up."

"Thank you, Baby."

After lunch, Bella and Lexie offer to do the dishes, but Esme wouldn't hear of it, so each couple go their seperate ways. But before they leave, Alice gets a vision that there's going to be a thunderstorm the following day and that they are going to be playing baseball. Emmett becomes excited and immediately invites Lexie to come watch him play, of course she agrees.


	12. The Game

Emmett picked up, Lexie and they headed out to an open field in the middle of the forest, the others had long since arrived. Lexie was hoping that she would get to play but Emmett explained to her that they game would be to rough for her. She knew that it wouldn't be but that would take having to explain what she is in front of everyone, and that was not something she was prepared to do.

"Okay fine, I'll let you have your little fun without me." Lexie huffed.

Esme walks up to Lexie and wraps her arm around her waist, "You can help Bella be the umpire.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett says as he walks by heading out to the field.

"I know you do." Esme replies.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't put it passed Emmett." Lexie says with a wink.

Emmett clutches his heart as if wounded.

The game begins and the first up to bat is Rosalie, she hits what looks to be a home run, but Edward catches the ball, throwing it to Esme who tags Rosalie out.

"You're out." Both girls say in unison. Rosalie gives Bella a dirty look but smiles at Lexie.

Bella looks at Lexie confused, but all Lexie can do is shrug. She didn't know why Rosalie liked her more, maybe it was because she knew her longer, or maybe it was because Lexie was Rosalie's girlfriend's best friend.

The game continues as Carlisle is up to bat he hits a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, diving for the ball they collide with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball, Carlisle is safe! Jasper hit the next pitch deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasps.

"Stop!"

Suddenly Edward takes off towards Bella, Emmett follows his example. If Edward is acting nervous about Bella that means Lexie is in danger too. Edward explains that, some nomads heard them playing and changed course, he tells Bella to put her hair down.

"It's not going to work, Dude, I can still smell her." Emmett tells him.

The nomads arrive and introduce themselves, they then ask Carlisle if they could use three more players.

"Yes, of course, some of us were about to leave, we'll bat first."

Just as they're about to start playing, the wind shifts, blowing Bella and Lexie's scent towards James. His nostrils flare as his nose is filled with their scent he focuses on only Bella's scent.

"You brought a snack."

Instantly Edward and the family are on the defensive, Lexie pushes Bella behind her, she's ready to transform if necessary, damn the consequences. She will do whatever it takes to protect Bella. But it turns out that the nomads leave peacefully, or so Lexie thought. Edward rushes over, grabbing Bella he drags her towards Emmett's Jeep. He explains that James is a tracker, that the hunt is his obsession and that his reaction on the field set him off.

"So now he's coming after us?"

"Not Lexie, just you, he only showed interest in your scent."

Meanwhile Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie follow the nomads to make sure they leave, while Emmett scoops up Lexie and runs home with her. He explains to her the same thing that Edward explained to him.

"I'm taking you home, you and your mom will be safe, the tracker is only interested in Bella. I need to help protect her." He says as they near Lexie's house.

"Please, Emmett, keep Bella safe."

"I will do everything I can to keep her safe, now go inside and lock the door. I love you."

"I love you too and be careful."

'I will."

With that he jumps over the back fence that leads to Bella's house. Lexie opens her window of her bedroom, she can smell the tracker in the woods, he's listening to the conversation that is going on between Charlie and Bella. Lexie can hear exactly what Bella is telling her father. When Bella and the others leave, Lexie waits a little while until she's sure the tracker is gone. Leaping over the fence, she knocks on her uncle's door.

"Lexie, Bella's gone."

"I know, I heard.

"So you heard the entire conversation?"

"Yeah, I did… and Charlie I feel I have to tell you it's a lie. Bella didn't leave because she broke up with Edward, Bella left because she's in danger and she didn't want to put you at risk too."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, you may want to sit down for this. You know that the Hale Family are all Lycans, right?"

Charlie, slowly nods.

"Has it ever occurred to you that there are other supernatural beings out there, like… vampires."

"What are you saying that Bella is being chased by a vampire?!"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. Now Charlie don't freak out, you're good at handling this type of information. In the field today, while the Cullens were playing baseball three vampires crossed paths with them and one of them showed too much interest in Bella."

"Why not you?"

"Because I mask my scent, if I didn't they would smell my Lycan blood. So the tracker is following Bella now, and Edward's plan was to take her back to Phoenix to keep her safe. But honestly I don't think he can, so I'm taking a flight out to Phoenix and will protect and kill this vampire myself. And I promise you Charlie nothing will happen to Bella, I swear on my life."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but you need to stay out of my way I won't be able to protect you both if all three of them are there. You know what let's tell mom so she can come too."

With that they go to Lexie's house and tell Elizabeth, she immediately agrees to go with them and they head out to the airport. The flight is only three hours long so they have to wait at least a day for Bella to arrive, they check into a hotel close to Bella's house in the meantime. While they wait, Lexie gets an update from Emmet about what is going on, that Bella is already in Phoenix.

Lexie can't sit in the hotel room any longer so she goes scouting around the area, she makes her way over to Bella's house where she finds James' scent around and inside the house, she sniffs around to make sure that her aunt wasn't home when James arrived, luckily the scent of Renee is old. She begins to track the scent of James to a ballet studio, where she walks in on Bella and James having a conversation. Just as he's about to attack Bella Lexie steps out of the shadow.

"Alright, that's enough, leave my cousin alone."

"Oh look the little one has shown up before the her vampire boyfriend, big mistake Munchkin."

"No you're the one making a big mistake messing with my little cousin."

"Oh so you're the older one, I never would have guessed. You know I'm not attracted to your blood as much as I am to your cousin's, but who am I to pass up a free meal. Especially when you come here so willingly."

"No, Lexie, run he only wants me, save yourself." Bella cries.

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will be alright."

"No it really isn't going to be alright, Lexie. I'm going to feed on your cousin and have you for dessert."

"You can try but you'll fail. Tell me something, James, haven't you wondered why you can't get a scent of my blood, that all you smell are cherry blossoms?" Lexie asks.

"Come to think of it, yeah, why is that?"

"Because I'm masking my scent, would you like to know what I really smell like?"

At those words, Lexie drops her mask, and the scent of Lycan permeates the entire studio, of course, James is unfamilar with the scent of Lycans but it does smell a little like…

"No."

"Still think you have a chance?"

Lexie instantly transforms turning into an eight foot tall Lycan, without hesitating she lunges for James latching onto his neck, he screams and starts punching at Lexie trying to get her off, but with one strong bite and a shake of the head, she takes his head clean off. The body crumples to the floor, Lexie then begins to tear it apart with her teeth and claws. Once theres nothing left put pieces, she turns to a frightened Bella. Bella hasn't moved from her spot by the column, she stares at the giant beast that is her cousin.

"Lexie?"

Lexie nods her head. She takes a few steps closer to Bella who pushes herself more into the wall. Lexie puts her hands up in surrender and leaves, she goes into a closet where she finds some extra clothes. She transforms back into her human form and puts the clothes on, then steps out of the closet.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid, it's just me."

"Lexie, you're a werewolf"

"I'm a Lycan actually."

"You know what I'll explain later, we need to get out of here before Emmett and the others show up. Emmett doesn't know what I am yet I haven't had a chance to tell him."

"Alright let's go, we can go back to my house."

"No, let's go back to my hotel, your dad and my mom are there."

Bella is stunned but agrees. They leave the ballet studio just in time, because a few minutes later, Edward and the others show up. Edward runs in frantically yelling for Bella, but there's no answer, he immediately thinks the worst. But upon further investigation, they find the torn body of James.

"What the hell happened here," Emmett asks.

"And what is that scent?" Jasper inquires.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it obviously tore James to shreds." Carlisle tells them.

"What could have done that?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, but we'll try to figure it out later. Right now we have to gather all the pieces and burn the body." Edward tells them, "Then we have to find Bella."

They gather up all the pieces of James, rip up the floorboards and start a fire. Throwing all the pieces into the fire they watch as the body part burn, then they bid a hasty departure. Once outside, Edward gets a call from Bella.

"Bella, where are you?"

"Um I'm at a hotel close to my house."

"Give me the address and I'll come get you."

"No, I'm not alone, my dad, aunt and Lexie are here."

"Why are they here?" Edward asks.

"They came down to bring me back to Forks, they have a flight for tomorrow morning and insist I go with them."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days, but how did you escape James?"

"It doesn't matter how, the point is I did and he's dead."

"You're right, that's the only thing that matters, you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine, Look I got to go, my dad is coming, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

Charlie is standing over Bella when she hangs up the phone. He puts his hand out for the phone and Bella puts it in his hand.

"You'll get the phone back when we get to Forks. Young lady you are incredibly lucky that Lexie showed up when she did and took care of that vampire." Charlie scolds.

"Wait you know that Lexie is a werewolf, or Lycan or whatever."

It's not 'whatever,' there's a big difference-" But Lexie is cut off.

"Oh please don't tell me again, it was confusing the first time." Bella tells her.

Charlie chuckles, "To answer your question, yes, I've known for years that your cousin and aunt are Lycans. As a matter of fact the entire Hale family are Lycans."

Bella's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Were all of you bitten?"

"No, well mom was by my aunt Talia, the rest of us are born Lycans."

"You're joking?"

"Nope."

Then Liz proceeds to explain, the entire thing to Bella. Bella looks like she's about to go into shock, then something occurs to her.

"So wait, Dad, you know about the whole vampire thing?"

"Yes, Lexie filled me in."

Bella gives Lexie a betrayed look, "You told him that the Cullens are vampires?"

"No, you just did, I only told him about James." Lexie tells her.

"Wait what, the Cullens are Vampires, are they the ones that killed Waylan?"

No, no, Charlie, the Cullens don't drink human blood, they're what they like to call themselves, 'vegetarian vampires.' "

Charlie gives Lexie and Bella an odd look.

"Meaning they only feed off the blood of animals." Bella informs her dad.

"Come on now, Charlie, do you think Lexie and I would have let them live this long if they were killers."

"You knew, Liz! How long have you known?"

"Since the day they move to Forks" Liz informs her older brother.

"You did, Lexie, why didn't you tell me?" Bella asks.

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

"But you told Charlie."

"Actually you told Charlie." Lexie pointed out.

"Okay wait, they're Vampires, all be it 'vegetarians,' and you're letting your daughter go out with one of them, why?"

"Because they're in love Charlie, and because there is a possibility that they could be happy together. I would suggest you let Bella continue to see Edward as well, she's going to do it anyway whether you like it or not, so you might as well accept it." Liz tells him.

"And they know that you guys are Lycans?"

"No, I still have to tell Emmett, and this could make or break our relationship." Lexie say, "Hopefully he'll accept me, as I have accepted him."

"Alright enough talk let's get to bed, we have an early flight tomorrow." Charlie tells them, "We'll figure this out when we get home."


	13. Maybe, Maybe Not

Charlie had a lot to think about as they flew back to Forks, could he really allow his daughter to date a vampire. He wasn't sure he could, but then again, Liz and Talia were both letting Lexie date Emmett, and she was just as vunerable. Well maybe not just as vunerable, but she still could get her heart broken. Bella was happy with Edward, and that's what really mattered. There was also the fact that they were not like other vampires, the drank only animal blood. He shuttered at the thought. Maybe he could let Bella continue to see Edward, at least for now.

While Charlie was trying to decide what to do about Bella, Lexie was having her own conflict. How would Emmett react to finding out that she's a Lycan, would he hate her, be disgusted by her, leave her. She had no idea how he would react, she was pretty sure he had never seen or heard of a Lycan before. None of the Cullens had, well maybe Carlisle. Lexie sat there biting her nails as she kept running through scenarios through her head, until finally Bella grabbed her hand.

"Stop biting your nails, I know you're nervous, so was Emmett when he told you what he was, wasn't he?" Bella asks.

"Yes, he was."

"And you took it very well."

"Yeah but I had known for a long time, this is going to be a sudden shock for him."

"I think you should show him what you are, a visual is easier to believe. That way you'll just get it over with." Bella suggests.

"And if he can't handle it?"

"I think it would make him a hypocrite, and he wasn't worth your time in the first place."

Lexie thinks about it for a moment, "You know what, you're right. I accepted him for what he is, if he can't then it's his lose. It will hurt like hell, but I'll be better off without him."

"That's right, Lexie, and if worse comes to worst, then I'll be there for you." Bella tells her cousin.

"Thank you, Bells."

"You're welcome, Lexie"

As they got closer to Forks, Lexie's anxiety level would rise, she he had a gut feeling that this was not going to end well for her and Emmett, but she prayed that it would work out. After Liz and Lexie dropped off Charlie and Bella, they went home and Lexie went up to her room to take a nap. She awoke an hour later, looking at the time she decided that it was time to face the music, she decided to call Emmett to see where he was at.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby, it's me."

"Lexie, it so good to hear your voice, are you home already?"

"Yeah we got here about an hour ago, where are you?"

"We're almost there, about four more hours and we should be home."

"Good, I need to see you when you get home, if that's alright?"

"Sure, I'll be over at your house as soon as we get there. Is something wrong, you sound strange."

"Maybe, it all depends on how you look at it, but there is something serious I need to talk with you about."

"Okay."

"Okay then I'll see you when you get here, I love you Emmett."

"I love you too, Lexie."

It took less time than Lexie thought, Emmett was there in two hours. He knocks on the door and Liz opens it.

"Emmett, it's nice to see you, Lexie is up in her room if you want to go on up."

"Thank you Mrs. Hale." Emmett makes his way upstairs and knocks on Lexie's bedroom.

She opens the door and throws herself at Emmett, "I am so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home, Babe. Now what this that we need to talk about?"

"Let's not talk here, lets go out to that field where you guys were playing baseball."

"Alright, I ran straight over here, so I'm going to have to carry you." Emmett tells her.

"That's fine."

They head downstairs, Lex taking her backpack with her. They say goodbye to her mom, Liz gives her a look then mouths 'Good Luck' so that Emmett doesn't hear. They head out of the house and start walking into the woods. Once they are out of sight of the houses, Emmett hoists Lexie onto his back and takes off running towards the field. When they get there Emmett puts Lexie down, he hugs her and gives her a kiss.

"Now what has you so nervous?" Emmett asks.

Lexie walks away from him a bit, "Do you remember the day you confessed that you were a vampire and that I told you that I loved you?"

Emmett smiles at the memory, "Yeah, Babe, of course I remember that day, it's was the happiest day of my life," Then he frowns, "What about it?"

"Well, I was going to tell you more than just that I loved you that day, but I chickened out. I have been planning on telling you ever since, but then the whole thing with James happened and I had to go to Phoenix to protect Bella."

"You protected Bella, how?"

"I tore James apart before he could hurt Bella and we left before you guys arrived so I wouldn't have to explain."

"Explain what?" Emmett asks.

"You're not the only one that has secrets, Love."

The frown on Emmett's face deepens, "What's your secret?"

"I'm a Lycan, or more simply explained a werewolf."

Emmett stares at Lexie for a minute then starts laughing, "No really, Lex, what's your secret?"

"That is my secret, Emmett, I kind of thought you wouldn't believe me so I brought a change of clothes."

"Why?"

"Because I'll need them after I do this…."

With that, Alexis turns into a giant Lycan right before Emmett's eyes, his eyes widen and he stumbles back, growling at her. Alexis for her part, lowers her head and whines, trying to prove to him that she is not a threat. Emmett continues to back up until he is able to get a good look at her. She is huge, towering over him by at least two feet. she has dark fur, sharp claws and large sharp fangs that he instinctively knew could tear him apart. But it's the eyes that grab his attention, they're yellow and would have looked fearsome if they were not filled with fear and sadness. Emmett suddenly stops growling, but keeps his distance. Lex tries to get closer to him but with every step she takes he takes one back and growls. finally she picks up the back pack and runs into the forest. She comes back a minute later in her human form, fully clothed. She tries to get close to Emmett but he still backs away and growls.

"Emmett, please, it's me, Lexie, the woman that you fell in love with. Nothing has changed I'm still the same person, only now you know I'm not human."

Emmett shakes his head, he can't believe what he has just seen, Lexie, his Lexie is a terrifying beast. Could he handle being with someone like that, he wasn't sure he could.

"W-what do you want me to say, Lex?"

"Say that everything is alright, that this changes nothing." Alexis pleads.

Emmett shakes his head again, "I don't know if I can do that, I need some time to think, I'm sorry, Lex."

"Emmett, please."

Emmett ignores her, he turns around and runs, leaving Lex alone with her grief.

The End.

 **A/N: I started another book with the exciting title... A Cullen Loves a Hale Book 2. Original right? So if you want to find out what Emmett does now read that one.**


End file.
